calor
by white kurama
Summary: en un día caluroso en konoha, mikoto encontrara un gran problema pero que pasa si ese problema se convierte en diversion ADVERTENCIA:LEMON
1. Chapter 1

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto" – personaje pensando_

Entra White kurama ahora vestido de manera normal

"hola a todos que tal, y bueno ahora este es una historia que solo tendrá un capitulo y que he querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo y si se preguntan por shiro…pues digamos que no saldrá de su habitación en un buen tiempo" dijo mientras tomaba la cámara y pasaba al frente de una habitación en la cual se escuchaban susurros como "ya, ya paren", "musculosos y b-besándose", "nunca volveré a ir a in agua termal" todo mientras eran posible escucharse sollozos y llanto de una manera muy poco masculina

"saben, creo que se me fue la mano" dijo White con una cara en blanco y con una gota estilo anime en la nuca mientras veía a la puerta para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación

"bueno aquí los dejo con esta historia" dijo mientras sonreía para que luego su celular sonara y con curiosidad lo levantara y revisara y al momento de ver que era extrañamente su cara tomo un tinte verde que haría a hulk gritar de envidia

"e-es-esto, no se preocupen estoy bien" dijo guardando su celular y temblando para luego levantarse y empezar de la habitación de una manera lenta y enferma

"así, naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a su creador y a mí todo lo inventado por mi" dijo antes de salir corriendo y extrañamente se empezaron a escucharse sonido como alguien vomitando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"que calor" dijo una mujer de cabello y ojos negros como la noche y piel pálida pero de manera saludable mientras intentaba desesperadamente refrescarse con un ventilador frente a ella y un abanico en su mano derecha mientras estaba acostada de manera perezosa en un sofá de color crema vestida con un diminuto short que se repagaba demasiado a sus muy bien desarrolladas curvas y que enfrente estaba abierto mostrando unas pantis de color negro y una blusa de color azul que dejaba expuesto su estómago y solo ocultaba sus grandes pechos quizás copa d al momento que pensaba en una buena manera de refrescarse ya que ese ventilador y abanico no hacían el más mínimo efecto para luego soltar un largo suspiro

" _El que nombro este lugar como la tierra del fuego realmente estaba en lo cierto, diablo que calor cuanto desearía poder estar en kiri o yuki"_ pensó deprimentemente ante tal calor

"mikoto, saldré un momento a comprar unas cosas que necesito, volveré en un rato" dijo una mujer también sumamente bella de largo cabello rojo y ojos violetas vestida con una camisa sencilla de color verde de estilo veraniega que a pesar de ser un poco grande se repegaba demasiado en la parte del pecho casi como una segunda piel mostrando su muy bien dotado pecho de quizás copa d grande y unos pantalones también estilo veraniego de color negro que no ayudaban a ocultar sus muy bien formadas piernas así como su trasero

"está bien kushina, pero trae algo para este calor tal vez agua fría o helado" dijo la identificada mikoto a kushina mientras se movía para dejar ver su cabeza sobre el sillón ya que este quedaba de espaldas a la puerta principal mientras recibía un suspiro de parte de la pelirroja pero asintió de todas formas

"claro, claro pero hazme un favor dentro de poco llegara Naru-chan de la academia por lo que dile que se cambie, se bañe y que me espere hasta que traiga los ingredientes para la cena" dijo para recibir un simple "claro" como respuesta logrando que suspirara una vez más ya que sabía que mikoto y climas demasiados calientes no se combinaban como lo demostró el monto que fueron a una misión a suna o este mismo momento "y por favor ponte otra ropa no quiero que mi bebe llegue y te encuentre así" dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido ante el pensamiento de su hijo siendo corrompido y transformado en una mini versión rubia de cierto senin ( _sabio_ ) peli blanco

"claro, claro" dijo la peli negra mientras agitaba su mano en el aire realmente no poniendo atención a sus palabras

" _aunque quizás debería ser más considerada con ella y seguir sus reglas después de todo ella fue quien me acogió cuando me separe"_ pensó de manera sombría recordando el tiempo en que se divorció de fugaku y se separó del clan uchiha tras descubrir que de hecho este le había sido infiel no con una mujer sino varias mujeres tanto del clan como civiles, tras eso no supo con quién más ir hasta que dio con kushina y su hijo naruto los cuales habían logrado llevar una vida pacifica después de la muerte de minato salvando a konoha siete años atrás por el devastador ataque del kyubi sellándolo dentro de su propio hijo dando su vida en el proceso

Y dado que mikoto y kushina habían sido las mejores amigas desde la academia la pelirroja recibió gustosa a su amiga y su hijo itachi que no la abandonó y decidió irse con ella mucho a su felicidad y enojo del clan uchiha o más específicamente su exesposo ya que itachi desde muy joven había demostrado ser todo un prodigio en las artes shinobi a tal grado que actualmente con once años ya era chunin y posiblemente fuera ascendido a jonin muy pronto para gran orgullo de mikoto después de todo a pesar que solo fue kunoichi hasta los dieciséis por que tuvo que casarse con fugaku siendo aún menor de edad y también tener a itachi a esa edad había aprendido lo suficiente para luego enseñárselo todo a su hijo aunque la desventaja era que ahora no lo veía mucho al estar casi siempre de misión para luego ser sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta principal siendo abierta por lo que nuevamente se asomó para ver a un pequeño de cabello igualmente rojo como el de kushina pero en vez de ser lacio este era alborotado y salvaje apuntando hacia todas direcciones con ojos de color azul como el cielo y piel igualmente como kushina siendo algo pálida pero no a su mismo nivel de quizás unos siete años vestido con una chaqueta veraniega sin mangas de color naranja oscuro que estaba abierta mostrando una camisa sencilla manga corta roja, junto con unos pantalones cotos de color negro y sandalias estándar de color negro que tenía la peculiaridad de que en ambas mejillas tenía tres marcas como bigotes dándole un aspecto adorable y un poco salvaje y no pudo evitar pensar que si tenía un aspecto guapo desde ahora de seguro cuando creciera seria todo un rompe corazones

"eto, mikoto-san, mikoto-san" dijo naruto mientras movía sus manos frete a la cara de la pelinegra intentando llamar su atención lo cual logro cuando parpadeo varias veces cómicamente para luego avergonzarse levemente

"si, que pasa naruto-kun" dijo intentando pasar por alto lo que sucedió y lo que pensó

"te estaba preguntando si sabía dónde está kaa-san" dijo con duda a la bella pelinegra que recordando lo que le había dicho kushina se puso de pie al frente del pequeño pelirrojo antes de hablar

"ha, si kushina dijo que te cambiaras, te ducharas y esperaras a un momento es que fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena" dijo al pequeño pelirrojo que en estos momentos parecía un tomate por su cabello y cara roja ya que al momento de que mikoto se parara frente a el olvido por completo la ropa que tenía puesta y dado que hace unos meses había descubierto que de hecho los bebes no venían de la cigüeña por un accidente hecho por kushina ella no tuvo más remedio que darle la charla de las abejas y las flores el cual fue el día más vergonzoso para el pelirrojo después de todo por una semana no pudo ver a la cara a las mujeres sin ponerse totalmente rojo

"ha-hai" dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir disparado hacia el segundo piso bajo la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra que simplemente decidió restarle importancia y nuevamente acostarse en el sofá para refrescarse por el ventilador aunque preguntándose del porque la cara del menor se había vuelto roja pasando por alto nuevamente la ropa que tenía puesta

 **[-Con naruto-]**

"creo que no se dio cuenta" dijo nerviosamente el pequeño pelirrojo mientras respiraba un poco agitado y se recostaba contra una pared de su habitación intentando tranquilizarse sobre todo por "eso" que sentía entre las piernas para luego suspirar y empezar a quitarse la ropa hasta estar totalmente desnudo y bajar la vista y ver "eso" que sentía y suspirar nuevamente era claro que no podía bajar así ya que de seguro mikoto lo tomaría como un pervertido o algo por el estilo

" _espero que el agua fría me ayude"_ pensó mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía a la ducha que estaba al lado de su habitación el cual era un típico baño estilo japonés con pisos y paredes de madera

 **[-Con mikoto-]**

" _estará enfermo, o tal vez es por el calor_ " pensó mikoto sobre la cara sonrojada del pequeño pelirrojo aun sin darse cuenta que de hecho fue por su vestimenta todavía recostada recibiendo el aire del ventilador

"Tal vez debería ir a ver como esta, después de todo puede que esté enfermo y no me haya dicho nada" murmuro para sí misma antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al segundo piso hasta la habitación de naruto que de hecho era una habitación de un niño normal con carteles de cosas que le gustaba como una en la cual se veía al yondaime hokage en pose de pelea con sus famosos kunais especiales lo cual no sorprendió a la pelinegra después de todo el mayor héroe de naruto era su propio padre claro sin que él lo supiera, también vio equipo ninja que según sabia se lo había regalado kakashi el cual era como un hermano mayor para el niño así como algunos libros y notas, seguramente de la academia aunque hubo uno que llamo su atención ya que estaba encima de la cama la cual era para una persona con sabanas rojas y negras

Al tomar el libro y ver que eran de pastas naranjas instintivamente pensó lo peor ya que conocía un solo libro que era vendido y que tenía pasa naranja

" _no me digan que ese pervertido de jiraija corrompió al pobre naruto-kun"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido que luego desapareció a ver el nombre del libro era "cuetos de un ninja absolutamente audaz" y lo que la sorprendió mas fue su autor

"vaya, no sabía que ese pervertido había escrito otro libro" dijo antes de abrirlo y revisar que de hecho no era un libro porno, de hecho era un libro bastante bueno tal vez le diría a naruto si se lo prestaba pensó antes de seguir con su lectura sin darse cuenta de los pasos que se escuchaban por el corredor

 **[-Con naruto-][-Minutos antes-]**

" _bueno al menos si funciono"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras se secaba con la toalla agradeciendo que su erección por fin paso bueno más o menos todavía estaba un poco erecto pero con ropa de seguro no lo notarían antes de colocar la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salir de la ducha y ahora agradecía a su madre por enseñarle a cómo vivir en caso de que ella no estuviera

"pero aun así porque mikoto-san tenía que estar vestida así…aunque se veía bien" murmuro para sí mismo mientras pensaba nuevamente en cómo estaba vestida la pelinegra y era un hecho que era sumamente hermosa pero así se veía mucho mejor para luego bajar su mirada y ver que de hecho la toalla parecía una tienda de campaña y laza un gemido de cansancio

" _Tal vez se me pase en un rato, si, esperare un rato en mi cuarto hasta que pase y luego bajo"_ pensó alegremente por su nuevo plan para luego dirigirse rápidamente a su cuarto

Lastimosamente al abrir la puerta no puso atención que había alguien adentro que lo veía con curiosidad del porque parecía tan nervioso y cerraba la puerta

"que te pasa" dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo que ante su voz se dio la vuelta sorprendido y un poco horrorizado ya que ahora su plan se iba a la basura

"mi-mikoto-san, qu-que hace aquí" dijo sumamente nervioso ya que al tener a tan hermosa mujer vestida de esa forma además de que estaba sentada recostada hacia adelante lo que lograba que sus pechos se vieran bamboleando y un poco más grandes lastimosamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un jadeo más específicamente de mikoto la cual apuntaba hacia él, más específicamente a su entrepierna ya que de la sorpresa había dejado caer la toalla exponiéndose y gracias a la vista digamos que estaba más que motivado

"qu-que demonios" dijo mikoto mientras veía el miembro del niño totalmente erecto para gran horror de este

"e-espere mikoto-san puedo explicarlo" dijo el pequeño mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos

"b-bien yo esperare abajo cámbiate y luego hablaremos de…esto, está bien" dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con un pequeño sonrojo para recibir un nervioso "claro" antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse nuevamente al sillón en el cual por fin se di cuenta de su vestimenta lo que la hiso llenarse de vergüenza ya que entonces naruto no tenía la culpa

Minutos después naruto bajo vestido con una playera blanca y unos pantalones cortos rojos aunque eso sí con la cara totalmente roja y mirando siempre el piso pero antes que él pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo hablo primero

"mikoto-san yo, yo lo lamento, no fue mi intención que esto pasara, por favor no se lo diga a kaa-san" dijo el niño sumamente arrepentido y hasta arrodillándose para pedir perdón logrando hacer sentir peor a la pelinegra después de todo ella sabía que eso era una reacción natural para cualquier hombre sobretodo en la edad que tenía naruto por lo que poniéndose a su altura lo levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa cariñosa

"naruto-kun no tienes por qué disculparte, de hecho esto fue mi culpa, debí haber tenido en mente que estas en esa edad y por mi ropa" dijo tranquilamente para gran alivio del pelirrojo al menos hasta que al pararse mikoto noto algo en sus pantalones o más bien el gran bulto en ellos lo que causo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

"dime naruto-kun eso te duele" dijo mientras veía detenidamente la entrepierna del muchacho y quedaba algo sorprendida después de todo para un niño de su edad debía ser bastante grande

"eh, no mikoto-san, solo se siente un poco incómodo, pero no se preocupe ya pasara" dijo el pequeño terminando con una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el sillón y colocaba sus manos sobre el bulto en sus pantalones para cubrirlo todo bajo la mirada atenta de la pelinegra que luego dirigió su vista a un reloj cercano y notar que de hecho ya era algo tarde y kushina no tardaría nada en volver

"dime naruto-kun crees que "eso" ase rápido" dijo mientras apuntaba a la entrepierna del pelirrojo que bajo la mirada avergonzado y negara después de todo las imágenes que estaban en su cabeza no ayudaban para nada y a pesar de que mikoto ya se había cubierto con una toalla que había encontrado y cerrado la cremallera del short aún se veía muy sexy en opinión del pelirrojo logrando que mikoto soltara un suspiro resignada ya que conocía una forma para que su erección pasara pero no quería hacerlo pero con kushina estando a punto de volver y realmente no quería ver la escena dela pelirroja viendo la erección de su hijo por su mejor amiga

"está bien naruto-kun recuéntate en el sillón y me hare cargo está bien" dijo con un sonrojo para recibir un "si" de parte del confundido niño que igualmente hiso caso para que luego su cara se volviera totalmente roja ya que mikoto había bajado sus pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxer negros e intento cubrirse nuevamente pero las manos de la pelinegra lo detuvieron y con la cara seria decidió mantenerse quieto para luego ver como la pelinegra retiro los bóxer dejando ver su miembro hinchado y mucho a la sorpresa de la mujer era de unas cinco pulgadas y no pudo evitar pensar que si ya era así de grande ahora como seria cuando creciera para luego sacudirse esas ideas

"naruto-kun este será un secreto entre nosotros, si, no se lo dirás a nadie" dijo para recibir un movimiento afirmativo de parte del pelirrojo antes de suspirar y tomar el miembro con sus manos y empezar a frotarlo pare recibir un pequeño suspiro feliz de parte del niño

"mi-mikoto-san, eso, se, se siente muy bien" dijo gustosamente y entre gemidos el niño a la pelinegra que intentaba no mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza

Así estuvieron varios minutos en los cuales solo había logrado que líquido presencial saliera pero todavía no terminaba por lo que decidió tomar otra táctica mucho a su vergüenza

Acercando su rostro al miembro logrando que el pequeño abriera sus ojos grandes

"mikoto-san que es lo…aaahhhhh" no pudo terminar la frase ya que mikoto había metido su miembro en su boca y lo chupaba de manera rápido sacando varios gemidos al pelirrojo que intentaba callar

" _que raro no sabe tan mal, de hecho sabe bastante bien_ "pensó para sí misma la pelinegra mientras continuaba con su labor y enroscaba su lengua en el miembro todo mientras el pequeño no paraba de gemir e inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra

"mi-mikoto-san, yo…algo…algo viene" dijo entre gemidos avisando a la pelinegra que de hecho aumento la velocidad logrando que los gemidos se volvieran más fuertes

"mikoto-san, mikoto-san, MIKOTO-SAN" dijo lo último casi gritando mientras estallaba en la boca de la pelinegra que no lo dejo ir en vez de eso empezó a tragarse cada chorro que salía disparado

"eso, eso fue increíble" dijo el pelirrojo jadeando mientras mikoto terminaba de tomar y dejaba libre su miembro que a su sorpresa todavía estaba erecto

" _todavía, a claro la resistencia uzumaki"_ pensó recordando que todos los uzumaki tenían una resistencia incomparable incluso en la cama, como lo sabía de hecho era muy fácil después de todo cuando minato estaba vivo a veces lo encontraban con gigantescas ojeras y pálido aúna mas que feliz y radiando kushina

" _yo, yo quiero sentirlo, anqué sea una sola vez"_ pensó mikoto mientras se ponía de pie llamando la atención de naruto que iba a preguntar que sucedía pero no lo logro ya que de repente mikoto ya se estaba quitando el short quedando solo en unas pantis de color negro para gran sorpresa del pelirrojo

"naruto-kun, sé que esto es pedir mucho, pero…pero hace mucho que no lo hago" dijo para gran confusión del pelirrojo antes de sentarse a horcadas en la cintura de naruto rozando u miembro con su vagina que solo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior que pronto fue corrida por la misma mikoto y de un solo sentón introdujo el miembro lo más profundo que podía causando un gemido en ambos

"esto, esto se siente genial" dijo mikoto mientras empezaba a saltar sobre el miembro del pelirrojo de manera rápida y con una gran sonrisa en la cual baba empezaba a caer y con la vista perdida en el techo

"por favor naruto-kun dame algo de amor, por favor" dijo de manera desesperada mientras los movimientos se hacían más bruscos y para su sorpresa y placer naruto empezó a chupar sus pezones por encima de la ropa causando que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes

" _esto se siente increíble"_ pensó naruto mientras chupaba uno de los pechos que estaban frente a el mientras que acariciaba el otro y disfrutaba del cálido y elástico interior de mikoto que no paraba de gemir de gusto

"sigue, por favor naruto-kun sigue" dijo aumentando aún más la brusquedad y velocidad de las embestidas por lo que naruto empezó a sentir como el interior de mikoto se tensaba y ella sentía como el miembro se agrandaba un poco en su interior lo que demostraba que ambos estaban por terminar

"naruto-kun, ya…ya me…me vengooo" dijo casi gritando mientras una gran cantidad de jugos empezaron a salir de su vagina y dado que el pelirrojo aún tenía su boca ocupada no aviso y de una envestida esta vez suya se introdujo lo que más pudo y estallo en el interior de mikoto dando un gemido causando otro orgasmo a la mujer por el cálido liquido en su interior y que ya empezaba a desbordarse manchando el sillón y el piso

"eso…fue…genial" dijo entre gemidos naruto ya muy cansado recibiendo un asentimiento de mikoto que ya estaba pensando en formas para que esto no fuera cosa de una solo vez, no para nada pero lamentablemente ten sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la puerta abriéndose hasta muy tarde

"perdón por la tardanza, tuve que ir hasta el otro lado de la aldea por unos ingredientes y…porque estas sudando tanto, sé que hace mucho calor pero no es para tanto además tienes el ventilador encendido" dijo kushina lo último con duda mientras veía solo la cabeza y brazos de su amiga por encima del sofá causando que naruto y mikoto quedaran helados ante tal situación y naruto agradecía mentalmente ser lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser visto por su madre

"es que tengo demasiado calor y bueno pensé que si…em que si entrenaba un poco tal vez podría olvidarme del calor y concentrarme en otra cosa" dijo rápidamente y terminando todo con una risa nerviosa causando que una de las cejas de la pelirroja se levantara con duda después de todo conocía a su amiga y no era para nada común que hiciese algo así pero lo dejo pasara al menos por ahora ya que tenía que preparar la cena

"A por cierto ten te compre esta agua embotellada ten" dijo mientras sacaba una botella de agua y se la mostraba a mikoto quien sudaba nerviosamente después de todo no podía ponerse de pie o la atraparían y tampoco podía dejar que kushina se acercara

"está bien déjala en la cocina yo iré a tomarla después" dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco y ocultaba a naruto con sus pechos así como también el hecho que estaba casi desnuda causando que la pelirroja la mirase con duda para luego simplemente suspirar y entrar en la cocina en la cual no tenía vista de la sala y aprovechando la oportunidad naruto tomo su ropa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación no antes de dar lelas gracias a mikoto por la ayuda que respondió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que si tenía otra vez problemas como ese ya lo ayudaría mientras se acomodaba la ropa que recién se había puesto antes de dirigirse a la cocina y ver a kushina cortando unos tallos que no conocía

"Por cierto donde esta Naru-chan, era raro que no estuviera aquí saludándome" dijo sonriendo alegremente de hablar de su hijo

"lo que pasa es que está muy cansado, según se hoy tuvo que hacer mucho" dijo mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto perversa que kushina no se dio cuenta al estar de espaldas mientras cortaba lo que parecía brotes de bambú para luego dar una mirada un tanto preocupada a mikoto

"en serio, entonces voy a ir a verlo, podrías terminar de cortar esto" dijo mientras le mostraba lo que parecía bambú y el cuchillo y recibía un asentimiento de la pelinegra antes de empezar a salir de cocina y dejando a mikoto con sus pensamientos para encontrar una forma de lo que acababa de vivir se repitiera

"qué demonios mikoto que fue lo que le paso al sillón" grito kushina desde la sala para luego entrar en la cocina y dar una mirada para nada amigable a su amiga y al ver su ropa desarreglada y la mancha en sus shorts una idea le vino a la mente y miro de pésima manera a la pelinegra

"mikoto sé que te sientes sola pero por favor abstente de masturbarte en la sala quieres y más aún cuando mi Naru-chan está en casa" dijo de manera seria dejando a mikoto con una gota en la nuca pero asintió después de todo al menos así no preguntaría mas

"está bien" dijo para recibir un suspiro de la pelirroja que salió de la cocina y pronto se escucharon los pasos por las escaleras y mikoto sonriera misteriosamente mientras pensaba en las formas de repetir lo que había sucedido hoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entra White kurama algo pálido pero de resto bien

"bueno a todos les dejo esta historia de un solo capitulo pero si me convencen posiblemente se convierta en una historia de varios capítulos" dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

"bueno posiblemente la siguiente actualización sea nueva vida así que hasta luego y si se preguntan por shiro el todavía no sale de su cuarto" dijo suspirando

"en serio creo que lo rompí pero bueno de seguro dentro de poco estará normal y listo para seguir pagándomelas" dijo desinteresadamente al principio para terminar de una manera oscura

"bueno hasta la próxima"


	2. Chapter 2

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

Entre White kurama tomando tranquilamente un poco de limonada

"a hola que más y si sé que dije que no escribiría más capítulos de esta historia pero realmente me termino gustando y no me pude resistir a escribirlo" dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la cámara

"ha y si se preguntan por shiro pues digamos que tardara un poco después de todo como venganza lo mande por unas frutas a un templo en Japón" dijo de manera casual

 **[-Con shiro-]**

"por favor, no sabía que ese árbol fuera sagrado" dijo o grito shiro mientras escapaba de una muchedumbre armada con katanas y todas clases de armas "!por favor alguien sálveme¡" grito de manera desesperada

 **[-Con White-]**

"de seguro tiene que estar teniendo problemas y…me alegro" dijo terminando con una sonrisa "eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo y bueno dejemos eso así y disfruten del capítulo"

"así naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a su respectivo creador a mí solo me pertenece lo que cree y escriba lamentablemente ya que si me perteneciera sakura recibiría mucho castigo" dijo de manera triste

En el agua

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"vamos naruto apúrate" dijo un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos negros afilados con dos marcas en sus mejillas de color rojo en forma de colmillos de unos siete años vestido con una camisa manga larga de color crema y pantalones cortos grises junto con sandalias estándar azules que tenía un cachorro de pelaje blanco que ladro de acuerdo al pequeño

"ya voy kiba solo dame un momento" dijo naruto vestido con su chaqueta naranja, camisa blanca y pantalones cortos negros junto con sus sandalias negras mientras salía por la puerta principal de su casa no sin antes recibir varios consejos y regaños de su madre mucho a su vergüenza y diversión de los tres niños frente a la puerta

"hombre y yo que pensaba que mi mamá era problemática" murmuro un chico también de siete años de manera perezosa y con una mirada aburrida con el cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos negros vestido con una camisa sencilla gris y pantalones cortos verde oscuro junto con sandalias negras

"ñam, um yo creo que, ñam, eso está bien" dijo entre bocados de un paquete de papas el ultimo chico de también siete años de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el nombrado como kiba con ojos negros vestido con una camisa manga larga de color verde solo que la parte del pecho siendo un verde claro y el resto de color oscuro y pantalones cortos negros junto con sandalias azules con la peculiaridad de ser "rellenito" como él decía o "de huesos anchos" y en ambas mejillas tenía marcas de remolinos rojas

Sin que nadie lo notara cierta pelinegra veía todo desde una ventana del segundo piso con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como los cuatro niños salían corriendo a seguramente hacer travesuras como siempre para luego lanzar un suspiro cansado

Una semana había ya transcurrido desde esa tarde intima entra ella y naruto y mucho a su frustración el pelirrojo la había estado evitando desde entonces y siempre que la veía enfocaba su mirada en otra parte además de que siempre que hablaban respondía de manera rápida y un tanto nerviosa lo cual solo la frustraba aún más después de todo había intentado repetir lo sucedido

"Tal vez debería intentar despejar mi mente con un paseo por la aldea" murmuro para sí misma mientras empezaba a caminar e intentar pensar en otra estrategia

 **[-Dos horas después-]**

"maldita sea no se me ocurrió nada" dijo la más que fastidiada mikoto entrando nuevamente a la casa del clan uzumaki ya que durante todo su paseo no pudo pensar en nada más que golpear a todos los tontos que se la pasaron coqueteando con ella a tal punto que no lo soporto más y dejo a muchos de ellos en un genjutsu que mostraría su peor pesadilla y se devolvió sobre todo en el momento que intento entrar a las aguas termales los muy malditos le habían propuesto que entrara con ellos

" _espero que queden traumados de por vida"_ pensó rencorosamente la pelinegra después de todo si se acostó con naruto pero era solo por necesidad después de no estar con nadie en más de dos años además de que conocía muy bien al pelirrojo para luego parar en seco ya que al parecer esto no había sido para nada

" _Por fin tengo una buena idea, ahora solo me falta encontrar un buen lugar"_ pensó de manera feliz y pervertida para luego ir en busca de kushina ya que tenía que hablar con ella

 **[-Una hora después-]**

"estoy en casa" dijo naruto después de quitarse sus sandalias y entrar llamando la atención de cierta pelinegra que estaba recostada nuevamente en el sillón

"hola naruto-kun, bienvenido de regreso" dijo amablemente al pelirrojo que tenso un poco pero luego se calmó al ver que esta vez mikoto vestía una camisa de color blanco que no dejaba nada a la vista y unos pantalones azules para gran alivio del menor aunque aún así lo dejo con algo de nerviosismo que fue roto en el momento que kushina entro a la sala sonriéndole a su hijo no notando su nerviosismo o simplemente no dándole importancia aunque para gran curiosidad del menor ella traía consigo una maleta de tamaño medio por lo que kushina decidió responder a su duda

"veras Naru-chan gracias a mikoto me he dado cuenta que no hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde que entraste a la academia" dijo para luego recibir un asentimiento del menor ya que de hecho últimamente lo único que hacía era ir a la academia, entrenar y estar con sus amigos dejando un pequeño tiempo ara su madre por lo que se sintió un poco mal por ello

"por eso con ayuda de mikoto encontré un pequeño lago cerca de los terrenos del clan y mañana iremos todos nosotros a un día de relajación y diversión nadando" dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja mayor para luego ser imitada por su hijo después de todo pasar todo el día divirtiéndose con su madre nadando y dado que mañana sería un día sin academia sería perfecto y de paso podría ayudar a reponer todo el tiempo que habían bien perdido de tiempo madre e hijo últimamente y ya que mikoto había sido la de la idea le hiso pensar que tal vez estaba exagerando con eso de evitarla por vergüenza

" _Tal vez se haya olvidado exactamente que paso y yo también debería disculparme con ella y agradecerle después de todo esto fue idea suya"_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras daba una mirada disimulada a la pelinegra que en estos momentos hablaba con kushina sobre el viaje dado que ella también los acompañaría y hacia una nota mental de agradecerle

Lastimosamente desconocido para naruto la pelinegra de hecho estaba atenta de su mirada por lo que internamente sonrió

" _genial ya lo logre ahora solo debo poner en marcha el plan mañana y tu naruto-kun serás todo mío"_ pensó de manera un tanto pervertida

"a por cierto mikoto espero que me hayas hecho el favor de comprar ese traje de baño que te pedí" dijo sonriendo kushina a su amiga recordando el momento que ella le había hablado de su idea por lo recordando que no tenía ningún traje de baño de su talla ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía uno decidió hacer un pequeño viaje al centro de konoha a comprar uno con ayuda de la pelinegra y tras probarse unos cuantos de hecho escogió uno modesto de color celeste pero dado que siendo ella la líder del clan uzumaki tuvo que pedirle a mikoto que lo comprara y llevara al complejo uzumaki mientras ella se encargaba de una reunión del consejo

"claro solo dame esa maleta y lo doblare y guardare para mañana junto con el mío" dijo sonriente mientras estiraba la mano para recibir la maleta aunque sus pensamientos eran otra cosa

" _aunque no dije que compraría exactamente que traje de baño"_ pensó de manera maliciosa al momento que recibía la maleta de la sonriente pelirroja que le agradecía

"bueno Naru-chan sé que tú tienes unos cuantos trajes de baño por lo que escoge uno y guárdalo para mañana si" dijo nuevamente kushina mientras recordaba los pantaloncillos para nadar que tenía naruto por las veces que había ido nadar con sus amigos

"claro kaa-san" dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse a su habitación así como kushina a la cocina dejando sola a mikoto que empezó a esbozar una misteriosa sonrisa

" _je todo va a la perfección y si continua así mañana naruto-kun veras que tan felices podemos ser y tú eres solo mío jejeje"_ pensó para luego caminar a su habitación y pensar en cómo mejorar su plan para con el pelirrojo

 **[-A la mañana siguiente-]**

"vamos kaa-san" dijo naruto vestido con una playera roja y pantalones cortos negros junto con sandalias negras mientras llamaba a su madre desde la parte trasera del compuesto uzumaki donde se podía ver un jardín de estilo japonés y un pequeño arroyo que a través de un pedazo de bambú el cual cada cierto tiempo daba el sonido al chocar contra una roca y dejar caer el agua a un pequeño estanque y parado al lado de mikoto quien iba vestida con una playera sencilla de color azul oscuro y una toalla alrededor de su cintura ocultando su traje de baño mientras sobre su hombro derecho colgaba el mismo bolso en el que había guardado el traje de baño de kushina y en su mano izquierda llevaba consigo una sombrilla para el sol

"no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, solo buscaba el bloqueador solar eso es todo" dijo kushina mientras sonría suavemente a su hijo y vestida con una playera violeta que digamos que se ajustaba demasiado en la parte del pecho que causo que naruto se pusiera un poco incómodo después de todo era muy bella pero no podía pensar en eso ya que era su madre y al igual que mikoto también llevaba una toalla en su cintura aunque se podía ver unos pantalones cortos blancos mientras mostraba el mencionado elemento y lo guardaba en una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo "bueno vamos" dijo antes de empezar a caminar seguida de los otros dos aunque con naruto un poco lento ya que él era el encargado de llevar la comida y a pesar de que ambas mujeres le preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda el siempre daba la misma respuesta

"no hay problemas y si no puedo aguantar esto entonces como puedo llamarme un shinobi y proteger a kaa-san y todos aquellos a quienes quiero" dijo de manera determinada logrando que ambas sonrieran aunque por diferentes causas

Para la pelirroja era una mezcla de un poco de asombro y una gran cantidad de orgullo ya que se demostraba el gran hombre en el cual había crecido su pequeño

Para la pelinegra pues digamos que sus pensamientos estaban más enfocados hacia una mezcla de lujuria y amor como lo demostraba la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que pasó desapercibida para los dos pelirrojos

"wow, cuando dijiste que era un buen lugar realmente no era broma" dijo asombrada kushina mientras veía una hermosa laguna no demasiado profunda en un claro mientras unos rayos de sol pasaba a través de los arboles dándole un una más hermosa vista y la pequeña cascada junto a ella solo ayudaba a mejorarla

"bueno Naru-chan tu ve a cambiarte por allá" dijo la pelirroja mientras apuntaba a unos arbustos "y nosotras no0s cambiaremos por allá" dijo nuevamente solo que esta vez apuntando a una gran roca para simplemente recibir un "si kaa-san" antes de que ellos se separaran a los respectivos lugares que ella había indicado

"ha maldita sea me olvide de la cámara" dijo mikoto mientras se palmeaba la frente y negaba ante su suerte llamando la atención de kushina "oye kushina volveré en un tiempo está bien creo deje la cámara en la sala" dijo con una mueca para luego devolverse por el mismo camino que llego o al menos hasta que kushina enfoco su mirada en la bolsa que llevaba para revisarla no quería que también hubiera dejado algo en casa y aprovechando la oportunidad mikoto desapareció dando un gran salto como en sus días de kunoichi cayendo elegantemente en la copa de un árbol ya que a pesar de haberse retirado hace mucho tiempo del programa shinobi aún conservaba algunas habilidades

Moviéndose rápidamente pronto encontró a su objetivo cambiándose detrás de unos arbustos y sacando una cámara de la maleta en su hombro derecho empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de fotografías con una sonrisa en la cual un pequeño rastro de baba caía ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en un el cuerpo de naruto o más específicamente su entrepierna para luego ver como el pelirrojo menor vestido con solo unos pantaloncillos de color negro con rayas intrincadas de color rojo empezaba a guardar su ropa y caminaba hacia la pequeña laguna que por "casualidad" había encontrado por lo que moviéndose rápidamente oculto la cámara nuevamente en el bolso y callo justo a espaldas del distraído menor que veía el hermoso paisaje

"es muy hermoso no" dijo llamando la atención naruto quien la vio sorprendido después de todo ni cuenta se dio cuando había llegado hay para luego sacudirse la sorpresa y sonreír alegremente

"si realmente lo es mikoto-san y bueno ya que estamos solo…bueno yo {suspiro}…yo quisiera disculparme por evitarte todo este tiempo, es que me sentía muy avergonzado por lo que paso y…" no pudo hablar más ya que ella había puesto uno de sus dedos obre su boca callándolo

"está bien entiendo" dijo para luego retirar su dedo aunque no antes haberlo movido de manera lenta hasta tocar su barbilla y entonces acariciar sus majillas que extraño realmente al pelirrojo para luego sacudirse nuevamente

"y bueno realmente tengo que agradecerle haber dado esta idea a kaa-san" dijo sonriendo causando que un pequeño sonrojo en la pelinegra

"no te preocupes pero dime no quisieras ver mi traje de baño" dijo todo de manera tranquila al ingenuo niño que no entendió la indirecta

"eh, claro" dijo un poco extrañado para gran felicidad de mikoto que dejando caer el bolso al suelo y que se diera la vuelta para que no viera la sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la playera y empezara a quitársela de una manera lenta que por alguna razón tenso un poco al menor

No fue hasta que su plano y un poco tonificado estomago estuviera expuesto que se dio la vuelta para luego quitarse de un solo tirón la playera y mostrar un bikini el cual estaba atado detrás de su cuello y que solo cubría el centro de sus grandes pechos bastante ajustado y dado el tirón en estos momentos revotaban atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que quedo con la vista perdida por un momento hasta que mikoto nuevamente se diera vuelta y soltando la toalla mostraba la parte de debajo de un bikini de color purpura oscuro y "casualmente" inclinándose dándole una más que buena vista de su trasero al más que rojo naruto que rápidamente se dio la vuelta intentando ocultar su vergüenza que rápidamente se puso aún más rojo de ser posible ya que sentía dos cosas de muy buen tamaño y gran suavidad contra su espalda

"yo dime te gusta na-ru-to-kun" dijo terminando lo último de manera lenta y sensual a su oreja pero lastimosamente para la pelinegra rápidamente el ambiente fue roto por un grito lleno de furia de cierta pelirroja

"! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MIKOTO POR QUE COMPRASTE ESTE ¡" grito llegando repentinamente kushina mientras tomaba a mikoto del cuello y empezaba a zarandearla mostrando un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color rojo que no tendría nada de malo si no fuera porque este solo serviría para cubrir sus zonas más privadas pasando por alto al más que rojo naruto que aprovechando la distracción se metió rápidamente en el agua para ocultar cierto problema en su entrepierna así como el bikini que traía puesto mikoto quien solo atino a hacerse la confundida

"a que te refieres kushina tú me dijiste que te comprara ese traje de baño" dijo fingiendo mientras mentalmente no dejaba de maldecir que la pelirroja apareciera en ese justo momento

"de que hablas yo te dije el de color azul no este" dijo ahora con gemidos de cansancio para luego mirar nuevamente el traje de baño en su mano y sonrojarse "ni loca me pongo esto" dijo mientras lo tomaba en ambas manos y se disponía a ir a cambiarlo

"pero la tienda cerro hoy y no tienes otro traje de baño" dijo mikoto destruyendo con las posibilidades de la pelirroja "además intentar conseguir otro tardaría mucho tiempo" dijo nuevamente para gran tristeza de kushina ya que era verdad y si se tardaba demasiado perdería este día con su hijo

"e-está bien, pero apenas termine esto lo quemare" dijo la más que avergonzada pelirroja mientras se dirigía nuevamente atrás de aquella roca a cambiarse para gran diversión mental de mikoto

"bueno ahora donde estas Naru-kun" murmuro para sí misma para luego enfocar su vista en la laguna en donde el mencionado pelirrojo estaba ahora nadando logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro antes de entrar en el agua y nadar hasta el sin que este se diera cuenta hasta muy tarde cuando mikoto apareciendo por debajo de él lo abrazara de manera sorpresiva enterrando su rostro en su pecho

"ja te tengo naruto-kun" dijo para luego soltarlo y empezar a nadar en otra dirección para gran duda del más que rojo oji azul "vamos al menos intenta alcanzarme" dijo sonriendo antes de empezar a nadar nuevamente solo que esta vez perseguida por naruto así duraron varios minutos en los cuales ambos se perseguían entre hasta de la nada empezaron una guerra de agua al menos hasta que la voz de cierta oji violeta llamo su atención para diversión interna de mikoto y vergüenza de naruto

"y-ya estoy lista" dijo una más que avergonzada kushina vestida en un bikini de una pieza que solo cubría sus pezones y zona privada mostrando toda su espalda y ombligo junto a un gran escote y dado el tamaño de su pecho parecía a punto de estallar

"te-te vez bien k-kaa-san" dijo un más que rojo naruto sin poder apartar la mirada y también muy incómodo después de todo era su madre pero realmente se veía muy sexy

"oye kushina puedes pasarme el bloqueador solar, está en mi bolsa" dijo mikoto a la pelirroja que asintió antes de darse la vuelta y en ese momento naruto casi se sintió morir después de todo el trasero de kushina estaba casi totalmente expuesto si no fuera por un delgado hilo pero en el momento que ella se agacho a recoger el bolso pudo haber jurado que vio "algo"

El resto del día no hubieron más problemas por excepción las veces que mikoto tropezaba y causaba que cayera sobre naruto o chocara sus pechos contra los de kushina o las ocasiones en que kushina o mikoto se agachaban y el pelirrojo estaba detrás de ellas pero de hecho los tres se divirtieron mucho con guerras de agua, competencias así como el comer juntos

"creo que yo volveré ya" dijo la más que alegre kushina de haber pasado el día con su hijo además de haberse quitado ese bikini que juraba quemaría apenas llegara "ustedes pueden nadar un rato mas pero no se queden hasta muy tarde" dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso a casa

"está bien kaa-san, aunque tal vez debería volver también" dijo antes de intentar salir del agua al menos hasta que fue detenido por la mano de mikoto

"bueno Naru-kun dime ahora que se fue kushina, me encuentras bonita" dijo sonriendo mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del menor abrazándolo

"cla-claro mikoto-san" dijo mientras apartaba la mirada sumamente avergonzada logrando que la sonrisa de mikoto aumentara y que su mano lentamente empezara a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su destino sintiendo un gran bulto en su entrepierna el cual empezó a masajear suavemente logrando hacer gemir a naruto

"eso me hace feliz Naru-kun porque veras a mí me gustas" dijo para gran asombro del pelirrojo que no paraba de gemir ante su habilidosa mano

"veras desde antes te veía como un gran chico y te quería mucho pero desde ese día no puedo parar de pensar en ti" dijo mientras con ambas manos bajaba el pantaloncillo y empezaba a acariciar el miembro ya totalmente erecto con una mano y con la otra lo jalaba hacia una roca que destacaba en la laguna hasta hacerlo sentarse en ella

"por eso Naru-kun es que prepare este plan para solo una cosa…" dijo mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre la cintura del pelirrojo pero no dejaba de acariciar su miembro para luego soltarlo y poner ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y se inclinaba hasta dejar sus rostros muy cerca

"que me ames Naru-kun" dijo en un susurro para gran asombro del menor que no pudo decir nada mas ya que la pelinegra había unid sus labios para mayor asombro del oji azul

" _esto no se siente tan mal"_ pensó antes de empezar a devolver el beso para gran alegría de mikoto que llevo el beso a un nuevo nivel introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor que contrario a sus pensamientos empezó una lucha de lenguas que se prolongó durante unos minutos que termino con ambos jadeando pero sonrientes aunque la de naruto siendo una pequeña sonrisa

"mikoto-san, en realidad yo siempre he pensado que eres alguien sumamente hermosa p-pero no pensé que me verías así" dijo sumamente nervioso mientras veía a la hermosa pelinegra que sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras y que ahora sus esperanzas eran aún mayores

"Naru-kun por eso es que te lo demostrare" dijo mientras corría la parte inferior sé si bikini e introducía el miembro del oji azul lentamente para gran placer de ambos para luego sacarlo casi por completo y así empezar a repetir el movimiento aumentando la velocidad causando que ambos empezaran a gemir de gusto

"vamos Naru-kun como la vez anterior" dijo sonriendo mientras desataba la parte superior de su bikini y mostraba sus bien desarrollados pechos copa d con pezones rozados y erectos que pronto empezaron a ser besados y acariciados por el pelirrojo ya que dada la diferencia de tamaño su rostro quedaba justo frente a ellos para gran placer de la pelinegra

"si, Naru-kun chúpalos más, mis senos son todos tuyos" dijo sonriente sin dejar de saltar sobre el miembro del pelirrojo y lo alentaba a jugar más con sus senos

"son tan blandos" dijo naruto embobado mientras apretaba los pechos de mikoto mucho a su deleite además de que en estos momentos se movía de manera veloz y brusca causando que una gran cantidad de líquidos salieran de su vagina invadida por el pelirrojo

Por varios minutos continuaron con los movimientos hasta que naruto cansado de ver a mikoto haciendo todo el trabajo decidió hacer algo más y utilizando toda su fuerza ayudada por un poco de chacra cambio de lugar con la mujer quedando esta vez el encima con su cara enterrada en los senos de mikoto

"mikoto-chan yo también te amo" dijo de manera suave para gran alegría de la pelinegra antes de que empezara a moverse causando veloces embestidas que hacían gemir un más a la mujer

"si, Naru-kun más rápido" dijo casi con un grito y sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con piernas y brazos ayudando a aumentar aún más la velocidad

"mikoto-chan yo…ya no aguanto" dijo jadeando naruto mientras se sentía apunto de estallar por la calidez y humedad del interior de la mujer que empezaba a apretarlo aún mas

"e-está bien Naru-kun suéltalo adentro" dijo mikoto sonriendo con baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios y con la mirada perdida para luego terminar con un largo gemido al sentir como su interior era pintado por el líquido blanco y caliente que se empezaba desbordar

"eso fue genial Naru-kun" dijo mikoto jadeando mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al pelirrojo contra sus pechos desnudos

"si" dijo el menor también jadeando y con la mirada un poco cansada antes de levantarse para disgusto de la pelinegra que luego esbozo una sonrisa y darse la vuelta y levantar su trasero en el aire mientras lo movía lentamente frente al oji azul

"Naru-kun este agujerito también necesita ser atendido" dijo sonriendo lávicamente mientras ella misma abría un poco su ano

"está bien mikoto-chan" dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella y acomodaba su miembro

Minutos después se podían oír gemidos de gusto en el claro así como gritos de placer los cuales no fueron escuchados por nadie excepto el bosque

 **[-Una hora después-]**

"Por qué tardaron tanto, ya me estaba preocupando" dijo con el ceño fruncido kushina mientras veía a naruto y mikoto volviendo por fin aunque no entendía porque una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mikoto no desaparecía y parecía más alegre

"perdón kaa-san es que nos quedamos nadando de más" dijo naruto un tanto nervioso de que ella descubriera lo que en verdad estaban haciendo logrando que ella suspirara

"al menos me hubieran dicho que se quedarían tanto tiempo, así no hubiera dejado que la cena se enfriara" dijo desanimada mirando la comida encima de la mesa ya fría después de todo ellos demoraron demasiado y no era por exagerar después de todo el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse

"vamos kushina no es para tanto" dijo aun sonriendo mikoto llamando la atención de la pelirroja y tal vez tenía razón y estaba exagerando demasiado

"está bien pero si volvemos a hacer esto la próxima al menos avisen si" dijo para luego tomar asiento y empezar por fin la comer siendo seguida por los otros dos no notando el momento en que mikoto había tomado la mano de naruto y dado un rápido beso en su mejilla

" _esto no podría ser mejor"_ pensó mikoto mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a comer junto a los dos pelirrojos ya que nuevamente itachi estaba de misión y no podría acompañarlos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entra White kurama comiendo una manzana

"espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que de hecho salió de lanada en mi mente y como a varios les gusto esta historia decidí que tendría más capítulos" dijo antes de darle otro mordisco a la manzana

"ah nada mejor que manzanas traídas desde Japón, y si se preguntan por shiro en estos momentos debe estar en áfrica trayendo unas hierbas medicinales que ni yo sé para que las quiero" dijo de manera tranquila

 **[-Con shiro-]**

" **alguien sálveme de este gato súper desarrollado** " grito de miedo shiro vestido de excursionista siendo perseguido por un león que al parecer lo entendió ya que empezó a perseguirlo aún más rápido al menos hasta que tropezó con una rama y termino cayendo en una laguna y al salir a flote nado rápidamente hasta una roca cercana

" **je no eres tan valiente no es así, pues jodete** " dijo sonriendo al león que rugió furioso para luego darse la vuelta e irse para gran alegría de shiro al menos hasta que escucho un chapoteo y a mirar que era quedar tan pálido como sai ya que rodeándolo habían unos cinco grandes cocodrilos

 **[-De regreso con withe-]**

"De seguro regresara pronto pero bueno hasta el próximo capítulo" dijo sonriendo para luego salir de la habitación


	3. Chapter 3

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

Entra White kurama con una pequeña niña de cuatro años en brazos la cual era parecida a el

"a hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia" dijo sonriendo a la cámara mientras la niña veía con curiosidad "y por si se lo preguntan esta es mi sobrina que se quedara un tiempo conmigo ya que mi hermano esta algo ocupado" dijo nuevamente aunque esta vez bajando a la niña que empezó a ver todo con curiosidad para luego ver fijamente la puerta o más bien quien estaba allí

"{suspiro}…puedes dejar de actuar como tonto y entrar" dijo bastante molesto mientras veía a shiro entrando con una olla en la cabeza a modo de casco y la tapa de una olla bastante grande a modo de escudo

"ja tonto, tonto jaja" dijo de manera cantarina e infantil la pequeña para diversión del pelinegro

"ni loco no mientras ella este aquí" dijo apuntando a la pequeña que ahora se entretenía viendo por una ventana

"saben que olvídenlo aquí les dejo el capítulo" dijo antes de tomar en brazos a la pequeña y salir de la habitación "oye shiro ya sabes que decir"

"está bien {suspiro}…naruto no le pertenece a White kurama así como todo lo demás escrito aquí excepto lo inventado por la loca mente de White"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ah…si Naru-kun…ah más rápido…ah sí" dijo entre gemidos mikoto totalmente desnuda mientras utilizaba sus manos como soporte de la pared de madera del baño para no resbalar o caer mientras el mencionado estaba detrás de ella clavando su miembro en su vagina y sus manos apretando sus pechos

seis meses habían pasado desde aquella tarde en la laguna en donde ambos habían demostrado su amor y desde entonces ambos siempre encontraban un momento para estar juntos y con los exámenes chunin aproximándose todos los shinobis superiores de nivel genin debían reunirse a discutir sobre que equipos serían enviados así como el entrenamiento y formación de los que los que no y dado que kushina era la actual líder del clan debía estar presente en las reuniones que últimamente se estaban llevando acabo casi diariamente por lo que ellos no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tener sexo salvaje en cualquier parte de la casa uzumaki y dado que sabían que kushina siempre se daba un pequeño viaje a las aguas termales para deshacerse del estrés después de una reunión que duraba una hora por lo que tenían mucho tiempo

"mikoto-chan yo…yo…me vengo" dijo entre jadeos el pelirrojo ya exhausto después de su cuarta ronda con la más que sonriente pelinegra

"e-está bien…ah suéltalo dentro" dijo también entre jadeos mikoto sin darle importancia ya que utilizando un poco de chakra podía volver el semen en su interior infértil para luego soltar casi un grito al sentir su interior siendo llenado causando su orgasmo

Si un día normal para ambos

Al momento que ambos cerraron los ojos ninguno de los dos notos la ligera aura de color anaranjado claro casi transparente que los cubrió por un segundo antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera pasados nada

 **[-Dos días después-]**

"bien sochi hoy pienso enseñarte un jutsu que es perfecto para nosotros los uzumaki" dijo sonriente kushina vestida con una camisa manga corta verde y pantalones shinobi estándar negros junto con sandalias negras shinobi que bueno causaban que el pequeño tuviera que esforzarse en concentrarse en la cara y voz y no en como la camisa se abrazaba a su pecho como una segunda piel al igual que los pantalones algo que últimamente le estaba pasando muy seguido y que en serio lo incomodaba después de todo era su madre pero al parecer a su mente y a su "amiguito" eso no le importaba

" _tal vez debería preguntarle a mikoto-chan sobre eso"_ pensó el pelirrojo vestido en una playera negra y pantalones azul oscuro junto con sus sandalias negras para luego sacudirse todos los pensamientos necesitaba concentrarse por ahora

"Naru-chan concéntrate" regaño la pelirroja a su hijo que empezó a disculparse mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado todo mientras su madre negaba con una sonrisa

"está bien pero que no vuelva a pasar si" dijo para recibir un asentimiento emocionado del pequeño que le causo gracia ya y orgullo ya que estaba feliz que quisiera aprender de ella y que se emocionara con ser un shinobi

"bien sochi la técnica que pienso enseñarte es el kage bushin no jutsu _(jutsu clones de sombra)_ la cual es perfecta para todos los uzumaki ya que esta requiere una gran cantidad de chakra lo cual no es problema para nosotros" dijo sabiamente asombrando al pequeño ya que nunca pensó en ver a su madre de esa manera

"a diferencia de nosotros los uzumakis todos los demás ninjas deben tener sumo cuidado con esta técnica por dos razones" dijo mientras levantaba un dedo "la primera es el costo de chakra de ella que en un ninja normal podría matarlo fácilmente por la creación de unos cuantos clones" dijo haciendo tragar con nerviosismo al pequeño ante tal posibilidad y mentalmente agradecer ser un uzumaki de sangre pura o casi pura como lo demostraba su cabello rojo

"y la segunda razón es que esta técnica también es de espionaje e infiltración ya que en el momento que el clon es destruido el original recibe todas los recuerdos del clon lo que conlleva al riesgo de una migraña o daño cerebral que lo podría dejar como un vegetal el resto de su vida" dijo nuevamente dejando totalmente pálido a naruto y ahora agradecía a kami que era un uzumaki

"bien ya aclarado esto que tal si comenzamos" dijo aun sonriendo para recibir un nerviosos asentimiento el pequeño

"bien antes que nada concentra tu chakra de esta forma" dijo mientras formaba el sello del carnero para luego ser imitada por el pelirrojo que empezó a canalizar chakra como kushina le había enseñado hace un año

"bien sochi ahora has esto" dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos en forma de cruz que rápidamente era imitada por el "bien ahora canaliza una gran cantidad de chakra y piensa en tu apariencia" dijo nuevamente antes de recibir un asentimiento y que el pequeño lo hiciera y que una pequeña nube de humo apareciera y al despejarse ambos uzumakis no pudieron evitar que una gota de sudor apareciera en su nuca después de todo era más bien varios chibi naruto

"mejor practica unas cuantas veces más" dijo kushina para recibir un asentimiento del menor

 **[-Dos horas después-]**

"kage bushin no jutsu" dijo naruto antes de que una gran cantidad de humo apareciera a su alrededor y al disiparse se podían ver diez clones perfectos suyos mucho a su alegría

"eso, por fin lo logre" dijo sumamente feliz mientras saltaba de la alegría de por fin haber logrado ejecutar el jutsu perfectamente

"wow, en tan solo dos horas" dijo un poco asombrada mikoto que había llegado hace una hora después de un paseo por la aldea y ser informada por kushina del entrenamiento de naruto mucho a su sorpresa ya que nunca imagino que kushina le enseñaría esa técnica al pelirrojo a tan temprana edad aunque una parte muy escondida en su mente no pudo evitar pensar en las posibilidades del jutsu sobretodo en el dormitorio y no pudo evitar sus muslos ante el solo pensamiento

"ese es mi hijo" dijo de manera orgullosa kushina sentada debajo de un árbol de sakuras al lado de mikoto mientras veía a su hijo realizar un kinjutsu _(técnica prohibida)_ rango B y dominarlo en un tiempo record ya que incluso a genios o prodigios no lograrían algo así y no podía evitar pensar en el gran y poderoso hombre en el que se convertiría en unos años pero por alguna razón que no comprendió un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara para rápidamente sacudirse esas ideas algo incomoda ya que bueno es su hijo por el amor de kami! Aunque en el incesto era algo común en tiempos antiguos para su clan para luego sacudirse nuevamente esas ideas con mucha más incomodidad, no podía pensar en eso

A lo mejor solo necesitaba liberar estrés

Era un secreto que no había dicho a nadie pero de hecho no había quemado el traje de baño que mikoto había comprado la primera vez de hecho lo había escondido debajo de su cama en un sello de almacenamiento junto con un "juguete" que usaba para aquellas veces que la lujuria la dominaba y dado que no se acostaba con alguien más ya que aún tenía mucho amor por minato claro no al mismo nivel que cuando estaba vivo pero aun lo amaba

"bueno sochi ya que dominaste este jutsu te enseñare la variante, el taju kage bushin no jutsu _(múltiples clones de sombras)"_ dijo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hijo que nuevamente intentaba ante todo poner su total atención en sus palabras ya que sino…pues digamos que tendría que explicar por qué sus pantalones tenían un bulto en la entrepierna

 **[-Al siguiente día-]**

"ah sí…ah sigue Naru-kun" dijo entre gemidos mikoto totalmente desnuda y acostada boca arriba sobre su cama mientras abrazaba con piernas y brazos al pelirrojo que clavaba su miembro en su vagina y jugaba con sus senos mucho a su placer

Después del entrenamiento del día anterior naruto y kushina se la habían pasado divirtiéndose juntos con la compañía de mikoto ya sea con juegos de mesa o historias de sus días como shinobi hasta ya ser muy tarde

Lastimosamente este dia no habían podido repetir ello ya que kushina había sido llamada a una reunión del consejo y justo después de que la pelirroja había abandonado la casa mikoto había casi arrastrado a naruto a su habitación y casi arrancado la ropa de ambos y el resto sobra decirlo

"mikoto-chan tu….ah se siente tan cálido y apretado" dijo también desnudo y entre gemidos naruto mientras empujaba en ella y de hecho era verdad antes se sentía muy bien pero ahora podía sentir como apretaba su miembro ligeramente por alguna razón

"n-no soy yo…ah eres tú que…que creciste" respondió entre jadeos y con una sonrisa en la cual ya caía baba mientras hacia el esfuerzo con los músculos que aun respondían para ayudar a aumentar la velocidad y bueno de hecho era verdad en parte ya que él había crecido de cinco pulgadas a cinco y medio de largo y una de ancho, algo asombroso de hecho pero no es como si ella se quejara en cambio decidió agradecer eso

"Naru-kun yo…ah yo me vengo" dijo o casi grito con una gran sonrisa antes de que una buena cantidad de líquidos escurrieran de su vagina y dado que naruto aún se mantenía con las embestidas solo ayudo a alargar su orgasmo

"mikoto-chan yo…" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pelinegra había aprovechado el momento para besarlo y empezar una batalla de lenguas que amortiguo el gemido de ambos en el momento que el pelirrojo termino pintando de blanco el interior de la mujer que al sentir ser llenada tuvo un orgasmo mucho más fuerte que el anterior todo sin separarse de su beso francés

Minutos después se separaron jadeando y con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos pero sonrientes y aun abrazados al menos hasta que una idea vino a la mente de la pelinegra que en un rápido movimiento cambio de posición por lo que quedaron con ella sentada a horcadas sobre su cintura y con su miembro aun dentro de ella

"sabes Naru-kun podríamos usar esa técnica de clones para otro "entrenamiento" dijo de manera sensual y con una sonrisa misteriosa la pelinegra que logro que el pelirrojo tuviera un escalofrió

"claro mikoto-chan" dijo con emoción para diversión de la mujer antes de en una nube de humo cuatro clones del pelirrojo aparecieran totalmente desnudos para gran placer de mikoto

"vamos muchachos vengan aquí" dijo mikoto con una gran sonrisa mientras abría los brazos como invitando a los clones que sin perder tiempo tomaron posiciones con uno colocándose detrás de ella y clavando su miembro en su trasero de un solo golpe causando que ella un gran gemido de gusto ya que sus dos orificios estaban ocupados por el clon y el original que sin perder tiempo empezaron a moverse causando una gran cantidad de gemidos que luego fueron amortiguados cuando otro clon puso su miembro frente a la cara de mikoto que rápidamente empezó a chuparlo mientras masturbaba a los otros dos con sus manos

Si ese fue uno de los mejores días para mikoto ya que ese dia encontró otro uso al kage bushin

 **[-Esa noche-]**

Al final ambos terminaron haciéndolo hasta la tarde dejando a una más que satisfecha y feliz mikoto y a un más que cansado pelirrojo porque si era un uzumaki pero solo tenía siete casi ocho en un mes y después de haber resistido cuatro rondas y crear veinte clones es un milagro que aun pudiera moverse o eso era lo que pensaba mientras salía de la habitación de mikoto dejando a la susodicha solo cubierta por una sabana y escurriendo semen de sus orificios pero eso si con una gigantesca sonrisa y una vez más sin notar un ligero tinte anaranjado que cubrió su piel antes de desaparecer

"en serio si no fuera porque soy un uzumaki ya estaría muerto" dijo cansado antes de suspirar e ir a la cocina tal vez habría algo del ramen que su madre había preparado ayer

"a ver si no estoy mal kaa-san lo puso aquí" dijo antes de empezar a buscaren la nevera al menos antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y al ver encontró allí a kushina entrando y con una cara de aburrimiento total que le hiso reír un poco para disgusto de la pelirroja

"sochi no te rías kaa-san" dijo de una manera bastante infantil logrando el pelirrojo se empezara a reír aún más fuerte antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en la cara de kushina "entonces prepárate para el contraataque" dijo antes de saltarle encima a su hijo y empezar a hacerle cosquillas que rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña guerra hacer reír al otro que culmino con ambos acostados en el suelo y con grandes sonrisas antes de la pelirroja se acercara al menor y lo abrazara cariñosamente el cual también empezó a regresar el abrazo

"realmente te quiero sochi" dijo sonriendo maternalmente kushina al pelirrojo que tenía la cara en el hueco de su cuello y abrazaba aun poco más fuerte

"yo también te quiero kaa-san" dijo respondiendo mientras disfrutaba el calor que le daba su madre

" _yo no quiero que este calor se vaya"_ pensó jurándose que jamás nada lo alejaría de su kaa-san y de hecho era muy parecido a como se sentía por mikoto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entra White kurama

"bueno que tal y si antes que lo digan si este capítulo es muy corto pero quise adentrarme un poco en la relación de naruto/kushina y no se preocupen para el siguiente dará un gigantesco paso y si antes que nada quería hacer un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman un segundo para dejar su opinión y alentarme a escribir además de que posiblemente ponga a otra mujer con naruto posiblemente samui y quería pedir su opinión sobre esto" dijo antes de que un grito se escuchara y luego salir corriendo a ver que paso


	4. Chapter 4

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

Entra White kurama sonriente seguido por shiro que extrañamente lleva un gorro que oculta todo su cabello

"en serio no se ve tan mal" dijo White a shiro el cual se veía inseguro y a cada momento ajustando el gorro para que no muestre su cabello

"ni loco me lo quito así que deja de fastidiar" dijo antes de salir de la habitación molesto bajo la mirada divertida de White

"ah…este hola y aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo y si se preguntan qué le pasa a shiro pues silo diré que no deben dejar champo y pintura cerca de niños" dijo sonriendo

"y sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo y naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a su respectivo creador ya lastimosamente ya que de no ser así naruto no sería tan tonto" dijo antes de salir de la habitación para luego pasar corriendo muerto de la risa y con l gorro de shiro en mano siendo perseguido por este solo que tenía la peculiaridad de que su cabello era totalmente rosado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"vamos naru-chan ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy" dijo kushina sonriendo mientras veía al ya no tan pequeño pelirrojo ya de nueve años vestido con una camisa sencilla roja y pantalones holgados negros y sandalias estándar negras que respiraba cansado después de todo llevaba ya varias horas con el entrenamiento de control de chakra, trepando arboles con solo chakra

"hai…kaa-san" dijo entre jadeos el oji azul pero aun así con una gran sonrisa por su avance después de todo con el entrenamiento de su madre actualmente estaba entre los mejores de su clase, un logro según su madre ya que este era el final de su segundo año de academia por lo que todos aquellos que no demostraron aptitudes como shinobi fueron sacados del programa shinobi y dado que su clase era compuesta casi por completo por herederos de clanes que también recibían entrenamiento único en las artes en que se especializaban como los inuzuka con taijutsu al igual que los hyuga o los uchiha en ninjutsu como los aburame los volvían contrincantes tener en cuenta

"bueno naru-chan ve y date un buen baño y luego baja a comer está bien" dijo ya que era medio día para luego recibir a asentimiento del menor que aun cansado camino detrás de ella que rápidamente decidió como mala decisión ya que actualmente kushina vestía un pantalón estilo anbu azul oscuro que se abrazaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel por lo que su trasero se notaba a la perfección duro y bamboleándose ligeramente a cada paso por lo que no pudo apartar la mirada

" _maldita sea que trasero"_ pensó inconscientemente antes reprenderse por esos pensamientos ya que era su madre por el amos de kami!

Por lo que antes de que ella se diera cuenta del gran bulto en sus pantalones decidió ir rápido a su habitación

"bien sochi ve y..." dijo feliz antes de mirar a todos lados intentando encontrar a su hijo al menos hasta que escucho pasos del segundo piso

"creo que en serio quería darse un baño "murmuro para sí misma un poco extrañada para luego encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a la cocina después de todo tenía que cocinar tal vez algo de ramen después de todo hace un tiempo que no lo hacía ya que a pesar de ser su comida favorita así como la de su hijo había aprendido a la mala cuando era joven que comer ramen en exceso causaba daños al crecimiento en jóvenes además de ser una de las comidas menos saludables en existencia

Pero viendo que mañana sería el último día de academia en este año para su hijo y había pasado al tercer año con méritos en tanto teoría como trabajo practico además todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en este tiempo como hoy en entrenamiento este sería un premio por todo eso aunque no entendía por qué razón últimamente se avergonzaba cuando estaba con ella pero simplemente decidió olvidarlo por ahora quizás después le pediría respuestas aunque ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba dónde estaba mikoto después de todo no la había visto en todo el día

 **[-Con naruto-]**

"maldita sea tal vez debería ir con un doctor" murmuro para sí mismo el pelirrojo ya dentro del baño antes de mirar a su entrepierna con una ligera mueca después de todo sabía que desde hace años que era más grande de "esa" parte de lo normal pero desde entonces no había parado de crecer por lo que al bajar su mirada vio su miembro ya de siete pulgadas de largo algo que enserio le preocupaba un poco ya que no quería pensar que pasaría si no paraba de crecer y mentalmente imaginarse así mismo varios años mayor recibiendo miradas muy extrañas de todos por el gigantesco bulto en sus pantalones y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sudar una gota estilo anime

"en serio ya para de crecer" dijo con una mueca antes de tomar asiento en uno de los maderos y con un bote de madera echarse algo de agua encima y después tomar una esponja y limpiarse todo, en piloto automático ya que su mente se había dirigido a estos últimos tiempo en los cuales siempre que estaba en compañía de mikoto o kushina su "amiguito" parecía cobrar vida algo que entendía con mikoto porque la amaba en nivel romántico pero no con kushina o es que acaso la veía como algo más que su madre…no imposible…cierto?

Ya sabía que su madre era sumamente hermosa eso lo sabía pero es que acaso la veía hermosa no como madre ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con duda y pensar en cómo veía a su madre y la verdad no ayudaba que a pesar de tener veintinueve años casi treinta se viera de unos veinte

Con su largo y bello cabello rojo como el suyo junto a sus hermosos ojos violetas con su piel pálida y suave que siendo sinceros le gustaría tocar pasar sus manos por cada centímetro de su piel de su hermoso rostro, por sus grandes senos copa d o su firme trasero que había visto hace poco para luego dirigir sus manos al frente y tocar su lugar más íntimo y…espera que!

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza un poco agitado e incomodo

" _yo…en serio pensé en eso?"_ Pensó algo incómodo antes de bajar su mirada y ver su miembro totalmente erecto y maldecir su suerte no podía bajar así pero si no lo hacia su madre subiría y no quería dar una explicación del porqué del bulto de su pantalón

Lamentablemente estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta que kushina lo había estado llamando durante un buen rato al menos hasta ya ser muy tarde

"sochi oye estas bien oye sochi" dijo un preocupada kushina detrás de la puerta del baño después de todo llevaba un buen rato llamando a su hijo, al principio pensó que era para molestarla pero después de un tiempo se preocupó y decidió ver que sucedía hasta llevarnos a este momento

"q-que no espera kaa-san n-no abras la puerta" dijo totalmente nervioso antes de tomar rápidamente una toalla e intentar ponérsela alrededor de la cintura

"como de que no abra sochi si solo estas…" dijo kushina o al menos intento ya que al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su hijo intentando colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura de manera errática y nerviosa lo cual no entendió al menos hasta que bajando un poco la mirada vio el miembro totalmente erecto de su hijo lo cual la dejo como de piedra y por extraño con un gigantesco rubor

" _q-que carajo"_ pensó con los ojos totalmente abiertos mirando al mortificado pelirrojo que rápidamente se cubrió con la toalla aunque en la cual se veía como una tienda de campaña por lo que también tuvo que poner sus manos encima pero ya el daño estaba hecho

"k-ka-kaa-san e-espera esto no es lo que piensas" dijo con la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza a la pelirroja que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda pero también la cara roja de vergüenza

"s-sochi por favor cámbiate y yo te espero abajo" dijo rápidamente antes de salir del baño y dirigirse a la sala todo bajo la avergonzada mirada de naruto

"maldita sea" murmuro para sí mismo tapándose la cara con una mano antes de suspirar y dirigirse a su cuarto preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima

 **[-Con kushina-]**

Ella realmente no sabía que pensar después del muy extraño momento por el que acababa de pasar después de todo acababa de encontrar a su hijo totalmente desnudo y con una erección pero no sabía que pensar aunque inconscientemente no pudo evitar compararlo con minato

" _tan solo tiene nueve y ya es tan grande como minato-kun, por kami entonces cuando crezca…"_ ante ese solo pensamiento una pequeña sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro e inconscientemente empezó a frotar sus muslos para luego para en seco y reprenderse mentalmente por esa clase de pensamientos

"y-ya estoy aquí kaa-san" dijo naruto ahora vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y pantalones negros mientras bajaba por las escaleras todo mientras mantenía la vista fija en el suelo con la cara totalmente roja antes de tomar asiento en la mesa frente a kushina que también intentaba evitar mirarlo al menos hasta que soltando un largo suspiro y ver a su hijo totalmente avergonzado

"sochi tu…em no tienes por qué avergonzarte" dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo que la veía aun con la cara roja "sé que esto es algo normal para un muchacho de tu edad así que no tienes que avergonzarte mejor porque no comemos si" dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa pero con las mejillas rojas al ahora aliviado pelirrojo que asintió también con la cara roja antes de que la pelirroja se dirigiera a la cocina y después volver con dos grandes tazones de ramen mucho a la emoción de naruto que causo diversión de kushina

Después de eso ambos decidieron simplemente tener una charla madre e hijo mientras comían o devoraban más bien el ramen ya que al final ambos habían acabado con diez tazones de ramen cada uno y eso solo porque se había acabado pero aun así siguieron con su charla ya olvidando lo ocurrido en el baño o al menos por ahora

"sabes sochi si tu padre estuviera aquí estoy segura que estaría muy orgulloso" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica lo cual sorprendió un poco a naruto después de todo su era muy raro que kushina hablara de su padre pero luego adopto la misma expresión

"kaa-san cuando me dirás como era el" dijo un poco triste recordando que siempre que surgía este tema su madre siempre respondía diciendo que no estaba listo y que se lo diría cuando fuera mayor causando una ligera tristeza en la pelirroja ya que no es como si no quisiera decírselo pero era mejor que se enterara cuando fuera más maduro

"sochi ya hablamos de esto" dijo triste y un poco frustrada ante la insistencia de su hijo

"sé que ya lo hablamos pero…al menos podrías decirme como murió" dijo con el ceño fruncido causando que kushina se mordiera el labio realmente no sabía si debía decírselo o no pero al final solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió tristemente

"tu padre murió en el ataque del kyubi hace nueve años, él era un gran jounin que murió ese día protegiendo a muchos y en especial a ti y a mi" dijo antes de ponerse de pie y tomar todos lo tazones de ramen y dirigirse a la cocina dejando al pelirrojo centrado en lo que había dicho cuanto tiempo estuvieron así realmente ninguno de los dos sabia ya que ambos estaban ocupados con sus pensamientos al menos hasta que escuchando la puerta abrirse ambos vieron a una sonriente mikoto entrando vestida de manera normal siendo una camisa manga larga azul oscuro y falda negra que no mostraba nada

" _me pregunto qué sucede"_ se preguntó mentalmente notando el ambiente tenso por lo que decidió simplemente ir a su habitación ya que no quería meterse en asuntos madre e hijo aunque un poco triste por la mirada sombría en el rostro de naruto ya que quería consolarlo pero con kushina en la casa no podría

Al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta soltó un suspiro para luego pararse frente a un espejo y verse a sí misma ya de veintinueve años para luego formar el símbolo del carnero y susurrar "kai" para que la imagen cambiara un poco ya que era ella misma pero por alguna razón que no comprendía su cuerpo se veía como si tuviera unos dieciocho o diecinueve años algo que de hecho la asustaba y alegraba

La asustaba porque no sabía cómo pasaba y hasta qué punto seguiría rejuveneciéndola después de todo no quería quedar como un bebe aunque en parte se alegraba ya que de esta forma la diferencia de edad que tenía con naruto se acortaba y de esta forma podrían estar juntos sin tener que esperar hasta que fuera un genin al menos eso pensaba hasta que la puerta de su habitación fuera abierta y rápidamente creo el genjutsu nuevamente para luego ver quien era y sorprenderse un poco al encontrar a naruto en la entrada de su habitación aun con una mirada sombría

"Naru-kun que pas…" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pelirrojo la había envuelto en un abrazo antes de besarla en los labios mucho a su sorpresa pero después de unos segundos también devolvió el beso el cual paro en el instante que sintió las manos del menor empezaron a bajar hasta darle un buen apretón a su trasero

"e-espera Naru-kun kushina esta…" luego fue silenciada por otro beso pero ya no tan largo

"acaba de salir dijo que quería tomar aire fresco" dijo aunque ahora la pelinegra había notado algo que ni vio al principio

"Naru-kun estas llorando?" pegunto de manera suave antes de abrazarlo cariñosamente ante lo cual el pelirrojo imito abrazándola para luego colocar su rostro un poco por encima del pecho izquierdo casi alcanzando el hombro

"dime mikoto-chan yo…yo no merezco saber quién es tou-san" dijo de manera triste que causo tristeza también en mikoto que abrazo de manera más fuerte al pelirrojo

"o…es que acaso kaa-san no confía en mi…o…" no pudo seguir hablando ya que esta vez fue mikoto que dolida de verlo así tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso nuevamente en los labios que rápidamente fue correspondida peor el aturdido oji azul

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ellos se separaron

"Naru-kun no es como si kushina no confiara en ti o no merecieras saberlo lo que le sucedió o quien es tu padre pero es que a ella le duele hablar de ello" dijo suavemente otra vez abrazándolo causando una pequeña sorpresa en el pelirrojo "entiéndela Naru-kun ella perdió al amor de su vida ese día hace nueve años además de que también sabe que aún no estás preparado mentalmente para saberlo" dijo aun abrazándolo y noto que el pelirrojo iba a protestar pero al final no dijo nada y adquirió una expresión arrepentida y de tristeza

" _soy un maldito…solo pensando en cómo me sentía pero no pensando en cómo se sentía kaa-san sobre todo esto"_ pensó sumamente arrepentido y pensando en disculparse muy pronto con su madre

"veo que ya lo entiendes" dijo sonriendo suavemente la pelinegra antes de ser besada nuevamente pero en ese beso solo transmitía amor el cual devolvió con la misma intensidad

"gracias mikoto-chan" dijo sonriente antes de que la mujer soltara un pequeño chillido ya que una de las manos del pelirrojo se moviera a la entrepierna de mikoto y empezara a acariciar su vagina por sobre su ropa pero en vez de corregirlo o algo por estilo le dedico una sonrisa traviesa antes de tomar de los hombros al pelirrojo y empujarlo sobre su cama para luego tomar posición encima suyo

"oh Naru-kun pequeño travieso" dijo antes de levantar su falda y empezar a frotar su entrepierna con el pelirrojo al menos hasta que un par de brazos aparecieran abrazándola desde su espalda y la volver su vista vio a un segundo naruto sonriente

"vaya sí que has mejorado con este jutsu" dijo un poco sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuanta en que momento había creado este clon que en un movimiento rápido movió a mikoto para que quedara sentada en su regazo dándole la espalda al clon que sin perder tiempo la levanto un poco y nuevamente la bajo solo que enterrando su miembro en el trasero de la mujer que gimió de gusto antes de que ella misma empezara a saltar sobre el causando una gran cantidad de gemido que luego fueron silenciados ya que el original había aprovechado para poner su miembro en la boca de mikoto que empezó a chuparlo gustosamente

Todo mientras ninguno notaba el ligero brillo naranja que cubría a mikoto

 **[-Dos horas después-]**

"al menos esta caminata me ayudo" murmuro para sí misma kushina antes de entrar en el compuesto uzumaki y dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua o al menos esos eran sus pensamientos

"kaa-san" escucho la voz de su hijo justo en el momento que servía el agua por lo que derramo un poco e iba a decir algo pero…

"kaa-san yo realmente lo lamento" dijo para sorpresa de kushina ya que pensó que todavía estaría enojado con ella

"yo…yo realmente no pensaba en cómo te sentías sobre todo esto…yo realmente lo lamento" dijo nuevamente y claramente arrepentido antes de bajar la mirada e intentar darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero no pudo ya que repente estaba envuelto en un abrazo por kushina

"sochi no tienes por qué disculparte que te comportaras así es natural mejor ven vamos a hablar un rato si" dijo antes de dirigirse a la sala seguida de naruto

Después de eso ambos hablaron haciéndose compañía hasta quedar dormidos abrazados en el sillón todo mientras ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

 **[-Al día siguiente-]**

" _que cálido"_ pensó naruto antes de abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de kushina un poco por encima suyo por lo que del susto inconscientemente sus manos se retrajeron y agarraron lo más cercano que dio como consecuencia un ligero gemido de la pelirroja y dejar a naruto pálido después de todo su mano izquierda estaba agarrando el seno derecho de kushina

" _como termine así"_ pensó un poco asustado el pelirrojo antes de empezar a quitar su mano de manera lenta del pecho de la pelirroja para que no se despertara pero mucho a sorpresa kushina hiso una mueca antes de toar su mano y colocarla en el mismo lugar solo que con su propia ano encima para que no la corriera

"… _y ahora qué hago"_ pensó ante tal situación aunque una pequeña parte de él se sentía bien así ya que su mano tocaba el gran y suave pecho para luego reprenderse ante tales pensamientos pero al final simplemente decidió dormir un rato ya que no sería libre en un buen rato

Y como no si estaba abrazado a kushina por el lado derecho mientras ambos estaban acostados en uno de los sillones de la sala

Lamentablemente el destino no querría eso ya que en el momento que cerró los ojos lo escucho

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" si un gran grito de la segunda planta que causo que ambos kushina y naruto dieran a dar contra el suelo ante el susto terminando en una posición interesante donde naruto estaba encima de la pelirroja con su mano en su pecho y la derecha en su muslo y kushina separando levemente las piernas por lo que sus entrepiernas se rozaban totalmente

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos supo que hacer excepto verse totalmente sonrojados sino hasta que la pelirroja sintió "algo" que chocaba contra su sexo que instintivamente empujo a su hijo que cayo e espaldas ante el movimiento

"eh…naru-chan perdón no era mi intención empujarte…solo…eh mejor voy a ver a mikoto" dijo nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo bajo la avergonzada mirada del menor que luego se sacudió y también salió corriendo para alcanzarla

Al llegar a la puerta kushina ni siquiera pensó en tocar y simplemente entro de una patada gritando

"mikoto porque gritaste..." dijo empezando con un grito para luego quedarse sin habla del asombro al igual que naruto ya que frente a ellos estaba mikoto la cual se veía totalmente asombrada al espejo y no era para menos se veía como una adolecente "…mikoto?" pregunto ahora con duda para ahora si llamar la atención de la pelinegra que no quitaba la cara de shock mientras vea a los dos pelirrojos asombrados

Solo entonces kushina callo en cuenta de algo

"por kami mikoto ponte ropa!" dijo antes de taparle los ojos a naruto y sacarlo de la habitación

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"y final" dijo White entrando con un ojo morado pero sonriendo

"hasta aquí lo dejo para dejarles la duda y sobre lo que dije de colocar otra chica con naruto lo he pensado por lo que la ganadora es ino" aun sonriendo para luego tomar un pose seria

"y es definitivo verán he tomado mi decisión en algo muy simple ino es uno de los personajes que me agradan de naruto y dado que es de konoha se me hará fácil que se conozcan y por qué no hinata o sakura muy simple no me agradan y además existen demasiados naruhina para mi gusto al igual que demasiados narusaku por lo que esta historia será naruto y un pequeño haren de tres mujeres" dijo aun serio para luego ponerse sereno

"y nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo"

Dentro de poco es posible que suba una nueva historia un crossover de naruto y fairy tail así que mi tiempo de actualizaciones posiblemente se atrase un poco pero no, no abandonare ninguna de mis historias


	5. Chapter 5

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

Entra White kurama con un ojo morado y sosteniendo un poco de hielo contra su cabeza

"hola y si antes que nada lamento enormemente demorar tanto con este capítulo pero tuve un colapso de inspiración por lo que no pude escribir nada al menos hasta ahora y si se preguntan por qué estoy así pues solo digamos que shiro no debió ver esa supuesta maratón de peleas así que no me quedo de otra que echarlo de la casa al menos hasta que se calme solo espero que no cause problemas pero bueno lean a gusto" dijo antes de sentarse en un sillón

Naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a su respectivo creador ya que si no fuera así sasuke no sería tan imbécil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"está bien mikoto explícame por qué te vez como una adolecente" dijo kushina ya más calmada mientras veía a mikoto sentada en el comedor frente a ella y mentalmente agradecer a kami que tenía unas ropas viejas que le quedaban bien aunque tenía problemas con algunos desgarros por todo el tiempo que estuvieron guardadas

Después del incidente de encontrar a la cambiada y desnuda mikoto kushina decidió que lo más conveniente era enviar a su hijo a la academia para hablar a solas con mikoto quien actualmente estaba viéndose aun sorprendida en un pequeño espejo vestida con una camisa vieja de color verde y shorts azules que le quedaban un poco pequeños

"bueno realmente no se" dijo apenada y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño logrando que la pelirroja la viera con duda

"mira kushina esto empezó a pasar hace unos meses y si antes que digas nada ya fui a ver a un médico y él tampoco sabe es lo que me sucede al menos por ahora ya que se necesitan varios exámenes pero como no quería hacer un escándalo no dije nada" dijo nuevamente antes de suspirar todo la mirada de kushina que también suspiro ya que ahora con lo dicho y con su apariencia era más que claro que debía decirle al hokage y no es como si hubiera mucho problema ya que en el momento que mikoto e itachi habían abandonado el clan uchiha y entrado en el compuesto uzumaki el consejo tanto shinobi o civil habían perdido toda posibilidad de obligarles algo ya que ambos estaban protegidos por el clan uzumaki y civiles no podían meterse en asuntos shinobi así como shinobis no podían inmiscuirse en asuntos de un clan ninja

Todo mucho al enojo del clan uchiha y uno que otro consejero codicioso

"bien vámonos" dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de la pelinegra que la veía con duda y viendo la mirada kushina decidió explicarse

"Ahora que es imposible que escondas tu apariencia iremos a ver a hiruzen y explicar esto ttebane" dijo antes de ponerse de pie al igual que mikoto aunque el sonido de algo rasgándose llamo la atención de ambas para luego ver como los shorts y camisa de mikoto se habían roto ante el movimiento causando que a la pelirroja le saliera una gota en la nuca y mikoto se cubriera un poco apenada

"eh, mejor ve y ponte otra cosa y luego vamos comprarte algo de ropa y después vamos a ver a hiruzen" dijo a la apenada mikoto que asintiendo antes de salir corriendo al segundo piso por algo que ponerse

Después de unos minutos mikoto volvió a bajar ahora vestida con una chaqueta negra abierta que mostraba una camisa roja que le que le quedaba un poco pequeña ya que mostraba su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos negros que de hecho se repegaba bastante aunque kushina veía con duda a mikoto la cual sonreía ante su ropa

"Por qué te colocaste la ropa de entrenamiento de Naru-chan" dijo con curiosidad

"esta ropa no se romperá tan fácil como la otra" dijo simplemente antes de empezar a caminar bajo la mirada de kushina que procesaba sus palabras y preguntarse otra vez eso después de todo la camisa parecía demasiado ajustada por su pecho el cual aunque se había encogido aún era bastante grande y gracias a su cambio ningún sujetador le quedaba por lo que se podían ver sus pechos bamboleándose a cada paso al igual que el pantalón que se repegaba demasiado a su trasero por lo que no le sorprendería que se rasgaran por la tensión pero mejor decidió dejarla ser ya que incluso después de tanto años de amistad aun no lograba comprender del todo a su amiga pelinegra

" _además de que tiene el aroma de Naru-kun"_ pensó para sí misma mikoto con una leve sonrisa antes de salir del compuesto del clan seguida de kushina aunque cabe mencionar que durante todo el viaje la pelinegra fue el centro de atención de todos los varones que casi babeaban al verla pasar por lo que muchos de ellos ternarían en el hospital unos por las hemorragias nasales y otros por la paliza de sus novias o esposas que veían con ira y un poco de envidia a mikoto

Detrás de ella kushina veía todo con vergüenza

" _jeje tal vez debería modelar en esta ropa para Naru-kun cuando esto termine"_ pensó mikoto imaginándose a sí misma vestida de la misma manera mientras le hacía un baile erótico al pelirrojo que luego la acostaría, besaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo la despojaría de su ropa de manera lenta y luego la haría suya todo el tiempo que quisiera

"…koto, mikoto oye mikoto despierta" dijo kushina a la pelinegra que guardando esas imágenes para más adelante sacudió su cabeza para luego preguntar que sucedía recibiendo una respuesta que la sorprendió

"es que ya llegamos" dijo kushina un poco confundida ante tal pregunta logrando que mikoto parpadeara cómicamente al parecer estuvo demasiado concentrada en esos pensamientos "oye eso es sangre" pregunto dudosa kushina a mikoto que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y limpio la pequeña hemorragia nasal antes de entrar a la tienda de ropa para civiles y shinobis seguida de kushina que no le apartaba la mirada curiosa

 **[-Academia ninja-salón 201-]**

"bien hoy es el último día de academia de este año por lo que hoy se sabrán quienes pasaran al siguiente año y quienes no por lo que en el momento que escuchen su nombre por favor diríjanse al salón 203" dijo sonriendo un hombre de cabello negro atado como una piña y ojos negros junto con piel bronceada vestido como un chunin estándar aunque lo que más resaltaba era una cicatriz encima de su nariz además de un aura de amabilidad y alegría a su alrededor sentado en un escritorio antes de asentir a otro hombre vestido de la misma manera de cabello un poco largo de color celeste y ojos cafés que dando un paso al frente antes de aclararse la garganta y llamar la atención de todos los niños

"por favor como dijo iruka después de escuchar su nombre salga del salón y diríjanse al salón 203" dijo sonriendo levemente antes de tomar unos papeles y empezar a nombrar

"kiba inuzuka" ante eso el pelo castaño se puso de pie no sin antes chocar puños con naruto, shikamaru y choji y decirles que los esperaba en el otro salón

El estilo de ropa de kiba no había cambiado quizás el único cambio fue el crecimiento ligero de akamaru, un perro ninja que viajaba siempre en la cabeza de kiba

"ino yamanaka" esta vez fue una linda niña de la misma edad del pelirrojo de cabello rubio un poco corto y ojos celestes que no tenían pupila vestida con una camisa sencilla naranja que en las mangas tenía una raya negra vertical y una falda marrón y sandalias azules aunque lo que llamo la atención de todos es que estaba discutiendo con una niña de su misma edad de cabello rosado y ojos verde intenso que traía un vestido de color azul oscuro aunque tenía la peculiaridad de que su frente fuera más grande de lo normal

"señorita yamanaka si fuera tan amable" dijo ahora iruka llamando la atención de la rubia que se sonrojo levemente antes de pedir perdón y salir del salón

Ante eso todos no pudieron evitar reír incluso iruka y mizuki como se llamaba el otro chunin

Después de eso siguieron unos poco civiles que habían logrado pasar el año entre ellos la chica pelirrosa de nombre sakura haruno

"naruto uzumaki" esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo en ponerse en pie ahora vestido con una chaqueta negra manga larga que había sustituido a su antigua chaqueta naranja ya que ahora empezaba el verdadero aprendizaje como shinobi por lo que decidió vestir como uno además de que estaba próximo el invierno y andar abrigado era lo mejor

Bajo la chaqueta estaba una camisa azul y un pantalón holgado negro junto a sus sandalias negras

"haya los espero" dijo al casi dormido de shikamaru y a choji que estaba devorando su tercera bolsa de papas antes de chocar puño con ambos y salir del salón aunque por unos segundos juraría que al pasar al lado de mizuki sintió un muy mal presentimiento pero simplemente decidió dejar eso de lado antes de dirigirse a su nuevo salón y al entrar instantáneamente una gota estilo anime apareció en su nuca

Ya que en el salón ino y sakura estaban nuevamente discutiendo solo que esta vez todas las niñas en el salón las acompañaban mientras los pocos varones se mantenían alejados y viendo todo también con una gota en su nuca por lo que simplemente decidió pasar de largo e ir a sentarse al lado de kiba que lo saludaba desde el otro lado del salón o eso pensaba ya que en su camino no noto el momento en que la rubia llamada ino resbalo de su pupitre dando a dar al suelo o al menos si no fuera porque el pelirrojo pasaba frete a ella por lo que lo dos terminaron rodando en el suelo y al final ambos mareados como lo demostraba sus ojos en forma de espiral

"qué carajo me golpeo" dijo aun mareado el pelirrojo antes de abrir sus ojos y notar que estaba acostado en el piso boca arriba y al ver que lo golpeo vio el rostro de ino que también un poco mareada decidió que igualmente veía que la había golpeado

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer más que verse cara a cara aun aturdidos al menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose logro que ambos se sonrojaran se pusieran de pie lo más rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron sus lugares todo bajo la divertida mirada de todos en el salón y la confundida de choji que entraba y veía a todos lados sin entender que sucedía

Después de eso kiba se la paso molestando al pelirrojo junto a shikamaru y choji que habían llegado poco después no sin antes reírse de la desventura de su amigo el cual a pesar de amenazarlos tenía la cara totalmente roja al igual que ino que también era molestada por sus amigas y que de vez en cuando le daba miradas a naruto antes de mirar a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo

Después de eso uno a uno fueron entrando los estudiantes que lo habían logrado

Entre ellos destacaban shino aburame heredero del clan aburame que se especializaba en su ninjutsu con los insectos que viven en su cuerpo además de ser grandes estrategas claro no al nivel de los nara pero aun así era algo a tener en cuenta

Hinata hyuga de la cual por lo que sabía por su madre ella había perdido el título de heredera con su hermana menor y cuyo clan se especializaba en taijutsu y que para secreto de naruto parecía que ellos tenían un palo en el trasero con su forma de actuar, bueno tenía sus excepciones como hinata

Sasuke uchiha el cual era el heredero del clan uchiha después del autoexilio de su hermano itachi e hijo menor de mikoto a la cual trataba con frialdad ya que según él la pelinegra no merecía ser llamada su madre y en secreto naruto también pensaba que su clan tenía un palo en el trasero a excepción de mikoto e itachi

Junto con ellos unos pocos hijos de civiles que lo habían logrado

"ahora que estamos todos aquí por favor recuerden este salón ya que estudiaran aquí los siguientes tres años y que tengan unas buenas vacaciones" dijo iruka antes de salir de la habitación seguido de los estudiantes ya que en este día no se haría nada más a excepción de descansar como los cuatro herederos que decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurante al cual solían ir una gran cantidad de ninjas además de pertenecer a la familia de choji en el cual los cuatro niños se la pasaron hablando y divirtiéndose unas horas

 **[-Tres horas después-]**

"nos vemos chico" dijo naruto despidiéndose de los otros tres ya que aprovecharía este momento para ir a ver la piedra de los héroes en la cual se grababan los nombres de todos los ninjas caídos en batalla y si lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto entonces el nombre de su padre estaría escrito allí ya que él había muerto en el ataque del kyubi

"ahora que lo pienso kakashi-ni-san siempre lleva flores a ese lugar tal vez también debería hacerlo" murmuro para sí mismo antes de mirar hacia los lados hasta por fin encontrar lo que buscaba

Una florería, aun le quedaba un poco del dinero que su kaa-san le había dado por lo que podría comprar un pequeño ramo de flores

Al entrar en la florería se asombró un poco por la gran cantidad de flores que había ay que en secreto la jardinería era uno de sus pasatiempos

"en que puedo ayudarte pequeño" dijo voz detrás de él y al darse la vuelta vio a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones con un vestido azul oscuro sencillo sonriéndole

"eto…vera quisiera un pequeño ramo de flores…con esto será suficiente para uno?" dijo un poco nervioso mientras mostraba los pocos billetes que le quedaban a la mujer que sonrió cariñosamente

"si con eso puedes comprar uno pero para qué es el ramo…tal vez para un chica" dijo ahora sonriendo de manera picara logrando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente y pensara en regalarle un ramo de flores a cierta pelinegra para luego sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos al menos por ahora

"no es para mí tou-san" dijo para confusión de la mujer que iba a preguntar hasta que

"…en la piedra de los héroes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste logrando sorprender a la mujer un poco antes de sonreír de manera triste

"espera un momento está bien" dijo la mujer antes de ir a algún lugar bajo la mirada del pelirrojo que luego empezó a ver varias flores que llamaban su atención al menos hasta que escucho el sonido la campanilla de la puerta y al volver a ver vio a ino la misma niña con la que había pasado tan incómodo incidente

"oye oka-san ya estoy…" dijo antes de ver al levemente sonrojado pelirrojo por lo que un pequeño sonrojo también apareció en su rostro "…aquí"

Después de eso entre ambos se creó tensión al menos hasta que la rubia hablo

"es que acaso me estas acosando" dijo ino frunciendo el ceño y un poco enojada causando que al pelirrojo le saliera un gota en la nuca ante tal acusación

"oye como que te acoso si solo vine por unas flores" dijo aun incrédulo ante la anterior acusación causando ligera vergüenza en ino ante la acusación pero aun así no se disculpó por lo que naruto simplemente decidió ver nuevamente las flores hasta que una llamo su atención

"wow orquídeas del mar no sabía que se podían cultivar en hi no kuni (1)" dijo asombrado mirando unas orquídeas de color azul marino ya que según lo que sabía sobre ellas es que no sobrevivían en lugares muy cálidos por lo que era sumamente raro en konoha o todo el país

"vaya no sabía que conocías de plantas" dijo un poco sorprendida ino ya no era común que alguien reconociera esa clase de plantas

"no se mucho pero aun así la jardinería es un pasatiempo y hace tiempo busque en libros de botánica de plantas raras y las orquídeas del mar estaban entre ellas" dijo un poco apenado logrando que ino riera levemente

"si quieres ver una plante rara yo te la mostrare" dijo antes de arrastrar a naruto a otra flor después de eso ambos niños se la pasaron viendo plantas, comparando sus formas de cuidarlas y consejos entre ellos

De hecho naruto descubrió que ino era una niña agradable, extrovertida pero divertida

Ino igualmente vio naruto como alguien agradable y divertido a su manera

"vaya veo que se conocen" dijo la misma mujer de antes ahora con un bello ramo de flores blancas, y si no estaba equivocado eran lirios y unas pocas rosas

"oka-san mira le estaba mostrando las flores a naruto" dijo sonriendo ino aunque logrando que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera ya que no esperaba que ella fuera la madre de ino por lo que de seguro ino saco sus características de su padre

"naruto…de casualidad no eres el hijo de kushina" pregunto la mujer para recibir un asentimiento del menor logrando que sonriera "vaya es un placer, yo soy shuri yamanaka la madre de ino y vieja amiga de kushina" dijo para ligera sorpresa de naruto después de todo su madre nunca la había mencionado o al menos eso recordaba ya que conocía a varias amigas de su madre, entre ella tsume inuzuka la madre de kiba y mikoto que eran amigas de la academia además de yoshino nara la madre de shikamaru que según le había dicho se conocieron después del ataque del kyubi y retirarse como shinobi para criarlo

"eto…disculpe la pregunta shuri-san pero para que es ese ramo" dijo con curiosidad el a la mujer que traía en sus manos el ramo de flores que de hecho era bastante grande y con varios adornos logrando que la mujer riera entre dientes

"esto naruto es para ti" dijo para sorpresa del pelirrojo y curiosidad de ino que no entendía que sucedía

"pero yo no…" naruto iba a decir algo pero la mujer alzo su mano para detenerlo

"no te preocupes de hecho tómalo como un regalo" dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de ambos menores aunque logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera agradecido antes de tomar las flores y agradecer nuevamente antes de salir de la florería

"oka-san por que le diste esas flores gratis?" pregunto con duda la rubia a su madre que sonrió de manera triste mientras veía por el vidrio a la figura de naruto alejándose

"lo entenderás algún día" dijo simplemente para gran duda de ino antes de sentarse detrás del mostrador y empezar a revisar algunas cuentas

" _no entiendo…aunque…ese chico naruto es algo lindo"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia antes de empezar a regar las plantas con una pequeña regadera

 **[-Torre hokage-][-Sala del consejo-]**

" _de repente tengo unas ganas tremendas de destrozar a alguien"_ pensó mikoto ahora vestida con una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta que mostraba una camisa violeta y pantalones shinobi oscuros estándar junto con sandalias azules mientras estaba sentada al lado de kushina la cual la veía con cierto nerviosismo al igual que todos los demás presentes ya que de un momento a otro la pelinegra había sido rodeada por un aura negra que solo podía crear una mujer furiosa por lo que cierto pelinegro uchiha se reconsidero nuevamente si de verdad la quería a su lado nuevamente

 **[-Con naruto-]**

" _creo que es aquí"_ pensó naruto mientras veía con duda un campo de entrenamiento que si no estaba mal era el número siete ya que de camino le habían dicho que la piedra de los héroes estaba cerca de este lugar aunque también estaban unas pocas personas que lo vieron de mala manera y otros con ternura ya que de lo que escucho pensaban que le llevaba esas flores a una chica que de hecho no estaría de más darle algo así a mikoto pero mejor pensaba en eso después al menos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien capto su atención

"kakashi-nii?" murmuro un poco dudoso al ver al que consideraba como un hermano mayor junto a itachi para luego correr para alcanzarlo

"¡kakashi-nii!...¡kakashi-nii!" no pudo evitar llamarlo mientras corría hacia el logrando llamar su atención

"naruto que haces aquí" dijo el nombrado como kakashi un poco extrañado por la aparición del pelirrojo

kakashi era un hombre de cabello gris de punta que utilizaba su banda ninja para ocultar su ojo izquierdo dejando solo su derecho de color negro a la vista vestido con el uniforme de un jounin estándar a excepción de la mascarilla que ocultaba su nariz y boca que el pequeño pelirrojo en muchas ocasiones había intentado que se lo quitara solo para fracasar miserablemente lo cual divertía al peli gris

"es que vine a dejarle esto a tou-san" dijo para ligero asombro de kakashi que luego miro nuevamente a al frente donde se podía ver una roca de forma pentagonal a unos metros de distancia tras unos árboles a los cuales ya casi no le quedaban hojas

"así que kushina-san te dijo quién es" pregunto con curiosidad

"no realmente solo me dijo que murió en el ataque del kyubi hace nueve años y que fue un ninja" dijo antes de parar su caminata al lado de kakashi aunque no lo había notado antes pero el peli gris también llevaba un ramo de flores blancas "ni-san para que son esas flores" dijo con curiosidad el menor logrando que el jounin solo diera una de sus clásicas sonrisas de ojo

"esto es para unos amigos y mi maestro" dijo confundiendo un poco al pelirrojo antes de poner las flores frente a la roca causando que el menor se sintiera algo mal por pedirle esa pregunta pero para sorpresa kakashi solo le revolvió el cabello aun con su sonrisa de ojo

"no te preocupes" dijo para alivio de naruto que también sonrió antes de poner las flores que traía consigo frente a la roca al lado de las que kakashi había puesto y ponerse al lado de kakashi

" _hare que estés orgulloso de mi…tou-san"_ pensó naruto antes de fijar su vista en el cielo claramente aun no era muy tarde por lo que podría aprovechar para volver a casa y entrenar un poco por lo que decidió despedirse del jounin antes de salir corriendo a al complejo uzumaki con una sonrisa todo bajo la mirada de kakashi

" _Sin duda es su hijo sensei"_ pensó sonriendo debajo de su máscara antes de mirar nuevamente la roca y después simplemente desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de hojas

[-Complejo uzumaki-]

"eso tomo demasiado tiempo" dijo cansada kushina acostada en un sillón mientras se sobaba los hombros adoloridos por estar sentada demasiado tiempo

"si y al final todo eso para saber algo que ya sabía" dijo mikoto sentada en una silla sobándose las piernas entumecidas recordando en como al final todo salió como lo habían previsto en que nadie podía obligarla a nada por ser protegida por el clan uzumaki pero los tontos consejeros siguieron peleando sobre eso hasta que ya cansada kushina los amenazo de estar quebrantando las leyes del shodaime en las cuales civiles no podían interferir en asuntos shinobi al igual que ninjas en asuntos de clan por lo que lo siguiente fue la explicación de que le había sucedido a mikoto ante lo cual respondió con un simple "no se" para desconcierto de todos excepto kushina que ya lo sabia

Después de eso hiruzen pidió a hiashi hyuga el líder del clan hyuga que si podía revisar a mikoto y ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal que desato un fuerte y rotundo no de la pelinegra que llamo la atención de todos y al preguntarle esta simplemente respondió

"no voy a permitir que ese pervertido me vea sin ropa después de todo en tu clan solo hay pervertidos" dijo mientras veía de mala manera causando que casi todos los hombres del lado shinobi casi estallaran en carcajadas por la cara descolocada del hombre de ojos perlados y los civiles lo vieron con un poco de envidia que causo molestia en las mujeres

Y en cuanto a las mujeres estas empezaron a ver de mala manera a hiashi mientras cubrían su pecho con sus brazos de manera inconsciente

Ya después de eso y tras el juramento de hiashi de no mirar de más con pena de castración que puso incomodo a uno que otro el hombre empezó a mirar su sistema de chakra en busca de algo fuera de lo normal que de hecho no tomo mucho tiempo ya que según el hombre en el sistema de mikoto quedaban pequeños rastros de chakra anaranjado que rápidamente reconoció ya que lo había visto durante el ataque del kyubi y al decírselo a los demás entonces se desato el desastre

Ya que todos los civiles al saberlo pidieron instantáneamente la muerte de naruto para prevenir alguna catástrofe que rápidamente fueron callados por kushina con una pequeña amenaza de muerte que saco una sonrisa en más de uno del bando shinobi

Después de eso vinieron las proposiciones de aprovechar este "chakra rejuvenecedor" como lo habían nombrado que también fue acabada por kushina ya que sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era controlarlo y no se tenía idea si naruto podría hacerlo voluntad ya que eso podría llevar al envenenamiento dado el nivel de toxicidad del chakra de un biju

Al final se decidió que naruto seria enseñado controlar el chakra del kyubi lo más rápido posible para que no se diera más casos de rejuvenecimientos

Y en cuanto a mikoto ella misma decidió que entraría nuevamente en el programa shinobi aunque lo malo fue que de rango genin o al menos hasta que tuviera nuevamente la habilidad necesaria para ser ascendida a chunin como como lo fue en sus días de ninja pero al menos ya todo eso había terminado por lo que simplemente se puso de pie llamando la atención de la pelirroja

"iré a atrás a darme un baño" dijo simplemente la pelinegra antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio y viendo que naruto no llegaría en un rato kushina decidió también tomar un baño en las pequeñas aguas termales privadas que ella con la ayuda de mikoto y unos cuantas personas entre ellas alguien que moldea doton _(elemento tierra)_ para preparar el terreno después de eso los materiales fueron fáciles de conseguir así como la mano de obra después de todo sirve de mucho tener a un hijo que puede hacer cientos de clones de sombras

Después de haber cerrado la caseta de aguas termales empezó a desnudarse ya que no quería ningún mirón la viera, después de todo fueron construidas como privadas poco después de una visita de cierto senin peliblanco a la aldea

"sabes esta fue una de las mejores ideas" dijo mikoto ya sentada en el agua mientras se relajaba con los ojos cerrados

"si lo sé" dijo simplemente antes de hundirse en el agua y soltar un suspiro de alivio después de eso ambas no sabían cuánto tiempo paso ya que las dos se la pasaron relajándose al menos hasta que la pelirroja decidió preguntar algo que le daba curiosidad

"oye mikoto como crees que tome itachi el saber que su madre ahora es una adolecente de unos dieciséis" cuestiono con curiosidad kushina logrando que la pelinegra tomara una pose pensativa intentando pensar en eso aunque el que su estoico hijo tuviera una reacción exagerada causo cierta gracia en ambas

"creo que ya voy a salir después de todo aún tengo mucho entrenamiento por delante" dijo mikoto antes de ponerse de pie totalmente desnuda antes de tomar un toalla cercana y envolverse en ella

"yo tal vez también tenga que hacerlo pero no hoy" dijo simplemente kushina antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el agua y cerrar los ojos ganando una ligera risa entre dientes de la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia la salida

 **[-Con naruto-]**

"donde está, estoy seguro que la deje aquí" murmuro para sí mismo naruto mientras buscaba por todas partes su ropa de entrenamiento la cual le regalo su madre hace unos meses ya que no queriendo que este destruyera toda su ropa había comprado una muda y colocado unos cuantos sellos para aumentar su resistencia

"eh que pasa Naru-kun dijo mikoto con curiosidad y ya vestida mientras entraba por la puerta y veía al menor yendo de un lado a otro buscando algo ya que al pasar frente a su habitación no pudo pasar por alto el ruido aunque sus palabras lograron que el pelirrojo se tensara un poco

"mikoto-chan ya sabes que mamá esta…" dijo pero no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra lo había interrumpido

"…en las aguas termales" dijo sonriendo levemente logrando que el menor se relajara y soltara un suspiro que no sabía que contenía ya que ninguno de los dos le había contado de su relación a kushina ya que pensaban contarle después de que naruto se volviera un genin

"y dime que te pasa" dijo mikoto viendo el cuarto el cual estaba bastante desordenado por la búsqueda del pelirrojo que empezó a reír nervioso y rascarse la nuca con un poco de pena mientras veía su cuarto

"es que no encuentro mi ropa de entrenamiento, ya sabes la que me regalo kaa-san hace unos meses" dijo logrando que mikoto parpadeara varias veces de manera cómica ya que ella sabía muy bien donde estaba esa ropa después de todo esa era la ropa que se había puesto para luego sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo

"ven Naru-kun yo sé dónde está" dijo la pelinegra logrando que naruto la viera con duda pero aun así decidió seguirla aunque su duda creció ya que mikoto lo había guiado a su habitación

"Naru-kun espera un momento si" dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando a un dudoso pelirrojo fuera

Después de varios minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y al fijar su vista ya aburrida naruto tuvo que sostener su nariz para evitar mostrar su hemorragia nasal a pesar que un pequeño hilo de sangre escapo porque muy simple frente a él estaba mikoto vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento la cual le quedaba un poco pequeña mostrando su muy buena figura de pechos copa cc y su trasero firme y grande sobretodo que estaba acostada en una pose provocativa

"encontré tu ropa Naru-kun ahora solo tienes que quitármela" dijo melosa mikoto antes de ponerse de pie y tomar del brazo a al pelirrojo y tirarlo dentro del cuarto antes de empezar a besarlo de manera salvaje eso si no sin antes cerrar la puerta

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron respirando agitados y con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos e inmediatamente la pelinegra intento darle otro beso si no fuera porque naruto la detuvo tomándola de los hombros para detenerla

"mou que pasa Naru-kun" dijo con un mogin haciéndola ver sumamente linda o al menos si su mirada no estuviera llena de lujuria

"mikoto-chan kaa-san está en casa no podemos" dijo mirándola a los ojos por lo que tenía que levantar un poco su cabeza ya que ella ahora era media cabeza más alta a diferencia de antes en que él tenía que levantarse hasta en puntillas para poder besarla

"ya te dije no te preocupes ella está en las aguas termales además no es como si nos fuera a escuchar" dijo sonriendo antes de abrazar al pelirrojo y empezar a frotarse contra él mientras empezaba a mover su mano izquierda por su espalda

"Después de todo eso nos ayuda" dijo aun sonriendo mientras apuntaba a la puerta para duda de naruto que al mirar no vio nada extraño pero al ver detenidamente pudo ver un pequeño papel pegado con el kanji de silencio en el

"un sello de privacidad" murmuro un poco sorprendido ya que no imaginaba que mikoto tuviera uno

"exacto y digamos que lo tome prestado de kushina y como ya aclaramos eso pasemos a lo bueno" dijo antes de besar a naruto nuevamente solo que esta vez el pelirrojo aprovecho pasa agarrar el trasero de mikoto logrando que gimiese de gusto en el beso para luego separarse nuevamente agitados solo que esta vez ambos sonriendo

"aunque tengo que decir que te vez muy sexy con esto" dijo sonriendo antes de mover sus manos del trasero de la pelinegra a sus pechos para acariciarlos sobre la ropa logrando que mikoto empezara a gemir aún mas

"esto estorba" dijo naruto antes de levantar la camisa para ver los grandes pechos con pezones rosados ya erectos y empezar a chupar y lamer uno mientras jugaba con el otro mucho al placer de la pelinegra

"eso es Naru-kun chúpalos todo lo que quieras son todos tuyos" dijo sonriendo antes de moverse para que naruto quedara sentado en la cama mientras aun jugaba con sus pechos y ella estaba sentada en su regazo abrazándolo con sus piernas rozando sus entrepiernas

"mou Naru-kun no es justo que tu hagas todo" dijo con un mohín mikoto antes de acostar el pelirrojo y en un rápido movimiento quedar en la clásica posición 69 con ella encima "así está mucho mejor" dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa

"sabes mikoto-chan amo esa mentecita sucia tuya" dijo sonriendo de igual forma antes de que cada uno empezara con su labor donde mikoto rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón y lo quito junto a la ropa interior de naruto para mostrar el miembro del menor antes de empezar a acariciarlo y besarlo con deseo así como el pelirrojo había logrado quitarle los pantaloncillos y sorprenderse gratamente que no llevaba nada debajo antes de también empezar a acariciar y pasar su lengua por la vagina de la mujer causando lo que causo que ambos gimiesen de placer por las acciones del otro y con un mensaje ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreír como podían antes de que mikoto abriera sus labios y tomara todo el miembro de un empujón causando un gran gemido del pelirrojo que no paraba de pasar sus dedos por la vagina de la pelinegra pero decidiendo no perder ante ella llevo su rostro a la entrada antes de sacar su lengua e introducirla lo más profundo que podía antes de sacarla y volver a repetir la acción causando gemidos amortiguados por su miembro en la boca de mikoto

Después de eso ambos empezaron a moverse más rápido donde mikoto había empezado a utilizar sus pechos y boca y naruto seguía moviendo su lengua en el interior de la pelinegra solo que ahora pellizcando y acariciando el clítoris de mikoto junto a ese "botón" causando gemidos en ambos que eran amortiguados

Después de varios minutos llenos de gemidos ambos terminaron en la boca del otro donde mikoto había metido nuevamente el miembro en su boca y tragaba todo el semen que salía así como naruto que tomaba todos los jugos que salían de la vagina de mikoto pero sin dejar de acariciarla causando que su orgasmo se alargara hasta ya unos minutos después ambos estaban respirando agitados y sonrientes

"ahora Naru-kun vayamos a lo mejor" dijo mikoto de manera traviesa antes de acostarse al lado boca arriba y separaba las piernas

"claro mikoto-chan" dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse sobre ella y posicionar su miembro en su vagina para luego empezar a empujar logrando que ambos gimiesen de gusto

"ah…sí que eres apretada mikoto-chan" dijo gimiendo y con un poco de sorpresa naruto ya que hace tan solo un día la pelinegra podía tomar todo su miembro si mucho esfuerzo pero ahora se había vuelto muy apretada por alguna razón…tal vez fue su cambio aunque no es como si se quejara

"Naru-kun vamos mételo todo" dijo sonriendo llenada de placer la pelinegra mientras sujetaba con sus piernas al pelirrojo

"claro miko-chan" dijo logrando que ella sonriera con las mejillas rojas ya que por alguna razón siempre se excitaba mas cuando la llamaba así mientras lo hacían pero bueno decidió dejar eso para después y mejor cumplir su petición introduciendo su todo su miembro de golpe logrando grandes gemidos de ambos antes de sacar la mayor parte de su miembro para luego volver a meterlo y así repetir la acción cada vez aumentando la velocidad mucho al placer de mikoto como lo demostraban sus gemidos

"Naru-kun…ah eres genial…sigue más sigue" dijo ya perdida en el placer con la mirada perdida y con su lengua abandonando su boca algo que fue aprovechado por naruto para besarla chupando su lengua para luego introducir la suya en su boca sin parar las embestidas ya bruscas y salvajes y empezar a acariciar sus pechos con sus manos dejándose caer encima de ella causando que su miembro se enterrara lo más profundo en su vagina y dejara salir una gran cantidad de semen causando otro orgasmo en ella junto a un largo gemido que fue amortiguado por la lengua del pelirrojo

Estuvieron así unos minutos antes de separar sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolos

"en serio eres increíble Naru-kun" dijo agitada pero sonriente antes de abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo como el fuego aun sintiendo el miembro en su interior

"al igual que tu" dijo levantando la cara antes de darle un suave beso antes de levantarse saliendo de ella y ponerla de lado para luego levantar su pierna izquierda y clavar nuevamente su miembro mucho al gusto de mikoto "pero no creas ni un segundo que hemos acabado" dijo antes de empezar con sus embestidas nuevamente causando una gran cantidad de gemidos que luego fueron amortiguados ya que de la nada otro naruto había aparecido frente a ella y puesto su miembro en su boca que con mucho placer empezó a chupar

Si esa iba a ser una tarde muy ocupada para esos dos

 **[-Con kushina-]**

"creo que mejor ya me salgo" murmuro para sí misma la pelirroja notando como sus manos ya se empezaban a arrugar por el agua

Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba a allí pero por el estado de su piel era mejor ya salir por lo que simplemente tomo una toalla cercana antes de salir del agua y luego ponerse su ropa la cual consistía en una camisa violeta normal y unos pantalones holgados negros junto con sus sandalias azules para luego abrir la puerta corrediza trasera de su casa y pensar en que podía entretenerse hasta que su hijo llegara

Si su hijo el mayor orgullo que tenía en su vida además de su causa de alegría, realmente no podía imaginarse donde estaría sin el después de todo era lo que la llenaba de determinación a salir adelante después de la muerte de su esposo

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no estaría de más revisar su cuarto después de todo es el trabajo de toda madre mantener seguro además de corregir a sus hijo…eso y no estaba de más encontrar algo con que burlarse de él ya que estaba en esa edad en la que empezaba a interesarse en las mujeres por lo que con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa decidió ir al cuarto de su hijo e "investigar" al llegar y abrir la puerta vio la normal habitación de su hijo con su cama de sabanas negras y rojas junto a un escritorio frente a la ventana donde su hijo en sus tiempos libres solía hacer unas pinturas ya que había descubierto que tenía gran habilidad con el pincel pero como era del clan uzumaki que se especializaban en tener muy buena caligrafía para la creación de sellos no la sorprendía aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez lo intentaría algún día también

Luego al dirigir su vista a la ventana no pudo evitar sonreír ya que estaban dos macetas con flores que su hijo cuidaba ya que al igual que pintar la jardinería también era uno de sus pasatiempos

Pero bueno siguió revisando con el armario al otro lado de la habitación aunque le llamo la atención que estuviera abierto con la ropa desordenada mostrando una gran cantidad de ropa roja que no la sorprendió ya que sabía de ante mano que era el color favorito de naruto por lo que decidió ordenarla e investigar que mucho a su decepción no encontró nada de material de burlas

"{suspiro}…supongo que Naru-chan no tiene guardado nada aquí" murmuro para sí misma un poco desilusionada antes de sentarse en la cama y ver los pocos afiches en la habitación como el de minato que aun tenia después de todo era el héroe de naruto aunque solo esperaba que cuando su hijo se enterara pronto de lo que hiso no tomara rencor hacia el

" _creo que mejor me voy_ " pensó un poco desanimada pero justo antes de salir noto que el cesto de ropa sucia tenía algo de ropa por lo que decidió ver y tal vez llevarlo a la lavandería después por lo que sacando una prenda tras otra hasta que solo quedaron unos pantaloncillos que llamaron la atención de kushina después de todo tenían un extraño aroma que por alguna razón le era conocido pero podía distinguirlo y extrañamente la ponía un poco ansiosa por lo que al tomarlos noto que de hecho estaban…un poco húmedos?

"pero que pasa con esto" murmuro antes de darles la vuelta y al hacerlo que petrificada después de todo pudo notar claramente las grandes manchas blancas que todavía estaban un poco húmedas y por donde estaban solo podían ser una cosa

" _n-no me digan que es…es semen"_ pensó asombrada mientras veía la prenda con un gran sonrojo en su cara antes de mover tomar un poco de la sustancia blanquecina en sus dedos y verla detenidamente

" _tan espeso"_ pensó mientras lo movía entre sus dedos e inconscientemente había empezado a frotar sus muslos juntos antes de que su mente la llevara al día anterior cuando había encontrado a naruto con una erección en el baño y dada su imaginación no pudo evitar pensar ella misma cabalgando el gran miembro de naruto gimiendo de placer antes de parar en seco y ver que de alguna manera había acercado sus dedos manchados hasta casi rosar sus labios y al notar lo que iba hacer solo se limpió rápidamente con su camisa sin importarle que la manchara y salir de la habitación totalmente descolocada pero eso si con una gigantesca mancha de fluidos en su entrepierna

" _yo…yo estuve pensando en eso…y…se sintió tan bien… Por kami-sama pero que estoy pensando!"_ pensó totalmente descolocada antes de casi correr a su cuarto después de todo tenía un severo problema entre las piernas que solucionar

 **[-en algún lugar cerca de la frontera de hi no kuni-]**

"oye itachi no crees que deberíamos parar por hoy" dijo una mujer de unos trece años de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos negros vestida con una camisa crema manga larga y una chaqueta táctica estilo chunin y pantalones cafés junta con sandalias negras que tenía la peculiaridad detener una marca de colmillo rojo en cada mejilla mientras era seguida por tres perros de pelaje gris oscuro seguramente ninken ya que a pesar de la velocidad a la que corría la mujer ellos podían igualarla fácilmente

"si hana, llegaremos a konoha mañana temprano así que no tenemos mucha prisa" dijo monótonamente esta vez un hombre de la misma edad vestido con una chaqueta táctica estilo jounin encima de una camisa manga larga negra y pantalones azul oscuro junto con sandalias negras que además tenía una espada atada en la espalda "está bien todos montemos un campamento y descansemos" dijo a hana y otros dos hombres uno vestido como jounin y el otro un chunin que asintieron antes de parar en un pequeño claro del bosque

" _al menos mañana llegaremos y veré a kaa-san y también a kushina-san y los pequeños naruto y sasuke…aunque me pregunto cuanto habrán mejorado"_ pensó el estoico uchiha con una muy leve sonrisa antes de empezar a preparar todo para acampar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)- país del fuego

"bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo con la introducción de ino y mostrar al buen itachi que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo" dijo antes de que su celular empezara a sonar en su bolsillo para luego sacarlo y contestar

"si…si soy yo…la estación de policía?...si lo conozco…como que está en la cárcel…deme un minuto y ya voy para allá" dijo antes de colgar y salir disparado por la puerta


	6. Chapter 6

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

" **me intrigas"** – bijus/seres sobrenaturales hablando

" _ **que tramara"**_ – bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

"Bueno a todos mis lectores en este momento les debo una disculpa por el retraso pero he tenido unos problemas con el tiempo e inspiración últimamente pero aun así que les dejo el capítulo 6 "dijo White sentado en su sillón

"y si se preguntan por shiro, él está demasiado ocupado con el servicio comunitario después de todo en algo tenía que pagar el haber golpeado a varias personas por andar viendo ese "maratón de peleas"

Naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a su legítimo creador

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ahh otra noche en la que casi no duermo" murmuro kushina para sí misma después de bostezar con pereza y luego tallarse los ojos para aclarar su visión para ver su cuarto que de hecho era parecido al de su hijo solo que con una cama estilo matrimonial con sabanas verdes que en este momento estaban totalmente desarregladas y su habitación no tenía un escritorio o flores en la ventana como su hijo pero aun así tenía varias similitudes como su armario, las cortinas y otras cosas aunque su habitación si contaba con un baño privado

Pero lo que tenía su atención era si misma o as bien dicho su vestimenta y estado ya que después del perturbador momento en la habitación de su hijo tuvo que encerrarse en su habitación ya que a pesar de estar totalmente perturbada también estaba sumamente excitada por lo que no le quedo de otra más que atender el "problema" entre sus piernas ya que no podía ir por ahí con su vagina sumamente sensible y chorreando una gran cantidad de fluidos

Después de eso paso horas jugando con sus dedos y esos "juguetes" que tenía escondidos en su habitación siendo ese traje de baño que mikoto le había comprado y que aún no comprendía porque la excitaba tanto junto a un consolador que había comprado hace mucho tiempo para los momentos en que la lujuria y soledad le ganaban

Por lo que no se sorprendió que al verse a sí misma se vio vistiendo aun ese bikini que ahora estaba movido por lo que sus grandes pechos estaban expuestos en toda su gloria y la pequeña parte que ocultaba su sexo también estaba corrida mostrando su vagina junto a un pequeño parche rojo sobre ella aunque para su ligera vergüenza se podía ver algo dentro su condición de mujer por lo que decidió sacarlo con un suspiro tembloroso mientras lo hacía para luego mostrar un consolador de color rojo con ligeras protuberancias aun bañado por sus fluidos

" _maldita sea que pésima madre soy"_ pensó con sus mejillas un poco rojas mientras colocaba su "juguete" sobre la cama y bajaba la mirada un poco triste ya que se supone que una madre apoye a su hijo, lo guie, instruya y todas las demás cosas que hace una madre no pensar en cómo su hijo la cogería con ese gran miembro hasta hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez durante horas hasta ya no poder más…espera que estaba pensando!

Luego lanzo un gemido cansado al ver como su vagina nuevamente había empezado a chorrear pero viendo que ya era algo tarde decidió mejor darse un baño para controlarse y luego bajar a hacer el desayuno por lo que ya teniendo planeado que hacer se puso de pie para luego colocar su mano bajo su cama hasta tocar un papel o sello más específicamente y concentrar un poco de chakra logrando que una bocanada de humo la rodeara para luego al disiparse mostrar a la pelirroja totalmente desnuda antes de tomar una toalla que guardaba en su armario y dirigirse al baño aunque a mitad del camino miro a su cama y vio el consolador para luego mirar al baño y luego otra vez el objeto rojo

Después de nos segundos así solo soltó un suspiro resignado

" _soy una pervertida"_ pensó deprimida antes de tomar el objeto sobre su cama y entrar rápidamente a la ducha que a diferencia del otro baño de la casa era de un estilo moderno siendo solo un cuarto de baño normal con piso de madera y un inodoro, fregadero y una ducha separada por una cortina

Después de haber abierto la llave del agua y empezar a sentir la tibia agua gracias a un pequeño sello en su suministro de agua lanzo un suspiro de alivio para luego fijar su vista en su mano derecha donde traía el objeto y al verlo su mente se empezó a llenar de las misma imágenes que tuvo toda la noche

Si el momento en que había encontrado a naruto con una erección en el baño solo que su mente las alteraba mostrándole lo que pudo haber pasado si lo hubiera seducido o a veces cambiaba a si él la hubiese seducido y ya sin darse cuenta tenía el consolador introducido en su vagina mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus grandes pechos

"ah sochi castiga más a kaa-san…" y gimiendo cosas por el estilo perdida en sus fantasías con una gran sonrisa pervertida mientras se imaginaba a si misma vestida como una sirvienta si el tanto usar ese bikini al final le habían dado un fetiche por los juegos de roles sin que se diera cuenta

Cuanto tiempo estuvo así realmente no sabía lo único que le interesaba ahora eran sus fantasías y el objeto moviéndose entre sus pliegue y por como lo movía y gemía era claro que estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo y en el momento en que estaba a punto de sentirlo…

"¡vuelve aquí maldito violador!" escucho un grito que si no se equivocaba era de itachi que la paro en seco logrando que parpadeara varias veces para luego darse cuenta que acababa de hacer e inmediatamente se sintió perturbada pero extrañamente…feliz…no…no era imposible que viera así a su propio hijo…verdad

Pero…y si en verdad lo veía como algo más…entonces...

Rápidamente se sacudió esas ideas al menos por ahora primero debía averiguar que pasaba por lo que rápidamente cerro la llave del aguapara después colocar la toalla para cubrirse y salir de su cuarto…aunque por alguna razón pensaba que había olvidado algo pero simplemente ignoro eso

"¡kaa-san no lo protejas y deja que mate a ese maldito violador!" volvió a escuchar el grito furioso de itachi en el primer piso por lo que rápidamente bajo las escaleras pero nada en el mundo la hubiera preparado para ver lo que vio

Después de todo el siempre estoico y casi sin emociones itachi en estos momentos estaba totalmente furioso a tal grado que su cara normalmente pálida estaba totalmente roja de la ira además de que su sharingan estaba activado mostrando como las comas en sus ojos giraban violentamente e incluso juraría que cada vez que respiraba un poco de espuma caía de su boca todo mientras apuntaba con un tanto desenvainado al frente donde mikoto totalmente desnuda y con la cara totalmente roja ya sea de ira o vergüenza estaba a modo de escudo cubriendo a naruto el cual también estaba desnudo y viendo con nerviosismo al pelinegro mientras intentaba calmarlo junto a mikoto

"itachi te digo que te calmes en este instante" dijo de manera dura mikoto mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo

"que está pasando aquí" fue lo único que pudo decir kushina al ver la extraña y aturdida al ver la extraña escena aunque sus ojos al final terminaron viajando a los dos desnudos e inmediatamente iba gritar al menos hasta que sus ojos empezaron a ver fijamente a su hijo o más bien dicho su entrepierna durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo y solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a itachi haber burlado a mikoto y a punto de atacar con su tanto por lo que sin perder tiempo creo cuatro de sus Kongō Fūsa (1) para crear una pequeña barrera de color azul tenue gracias a sus cadenas doradas e inmovilizar al pelinegro justo a tiempo de que la espada lo tocara dejando a un sumamente pálido pelirrojo después de todo la corta espada iba demasiado al sur

"¡qué demonios te pasa itachi¡" grito kushina mientras veía al pelinegro que intentaba romper la barrera por todos los medios con su espada ya que al parecer tanta era su furia que había olvidado su chakra y jutsus pero al ver que no contestaba y solo seguía dando espadazos el enojo de kushina empezó a crecer "¡itachi!" grito nuevamente con enojo logrando sacar del shock a mikoto y naruto que rápidamente salieron de su línea de visión para ponerse detrás de ella después de todo no por nada se había ganado los apodos de Ryūketsu no Habana (2) y Reddo shi (3) durante sus días de kunoichi y al ver que itachi igual no respondía el enojo en kushina solo creció como lo demostraba la vena marcada en su frente

"!itachi¡" ese grito para en seco al pelinegro para dejarlo totalmente pálido ya que era una voz algo distorsionada de kushina y al darse la vuelta para mirar decidió no haberlo hecho ya que frente a él se veía a kushina vestida aun con tan solo la toalla aunque eso no fue lo que se llevó toda su atención sino como su cabello había empezado a moverse como si tuviera vida propia asemejando a nueve colas además del hecho que su cabello había sombreado sus ojos los cuales se veían como dos puntos rojos brillantes y sumando la sonrisa demasiado dulzona y al aura roja que la rodeaba…

Solo lo describiría como una visión del infierno mismo

Cuestión que sería apoyada por mikoto y naruto veían todo detrás de kushina abrazándose mientras temblaban de miedo sin darle la más mínima importancia que aún seguían desnudos y rozándose

"ahora podrías se tan amable de decirme que ocurre" dijo kushina aun con su voz un poco distorsionada causando que escalofríos corrieran por la espalda de todos mientras veía fijamente a pelinegro que sudaba nerviosamente y temblaba de miedo después de todo no existe nada más terrorífico que una madre protectora y si se trataba de kushina era peor

Pero haciendo acopio de toda la valentía y un poco de estupidez además de una pequeña plegaria a los dioses itachi respondió ya más calmado y aun temblando

"e-es que ese p-pervertido violo a mi madre" dijo comenzando con una voz débil y un pequeño tartamudeo antes de terminar de manera normal aunque aun temblando y sudando balas ante la fría mirada de la pelirroja que duro unos minutos que juraría fueron horas antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio al notar que la mirada de la oji violeta ahora estaba sobre su madre y naruto que ahora estaban muertos del miedo ante la mirada de kushina

"naruto tu vienes con migo a tu habitación a ponerte ropa mientras mikoto va a la suya luego vuelven aquí y aclaramos todo entienden" dijo de manera peligrosa logrando que ambos asintieran rápida con una sonrisa forzada antes de que la pelinegra saliera corriendo al segundo piso seguida del pelirrojo y kushina dejando a itachi solo en la sala y aun en la barrera que solo soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de caer de rodillas para luego darse cuenta

"oigan esperen no me dejen aquí" grito intentando llamar la atención de todos para solo fallar miserablemente

 **[-Con naruto y kushina-]**

"eto…kaa-san sé que sonara estúpido pero…estas enojada" pregunto el menor nerviosamente mientras caminaba detrás de kushina mientras no apartaba la vista del suelo y utilizaba sus manos para cubrir su entrepierna

"oh no que va no me molesta encontrar a mi hijo y a mi mejor amiga desnudos y a punto de ser asesinado por el hijo de mi amiga por supuestamente haberla violado" dijo con total sarcasmo sin parar de caminar o verlo pero aun así naruto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante eso por lo que simplemente decidió callarse, vestirse y luego explicarse todo teniendo el cuidado de no ver el trasero de su madre ya que no quería explicarle por qué tenía una erección

Así con los dos pelirrojos llegaron a la habitación del menor ya que kushina no pensaba apartarse de él hasta que estuviera vestido y hablaran

"está bien tu solo siéntate hay" dijo la pelirroja mientras apuntaba a la cama "y no hagas nada entiendes" termino de hablar con enojo aun persistente en su voz llamando la atención de naruto que al levantar su vista inmediatamente bajo la vista al suelo con un gran sonrojo antes de asentir mientras caminaba a la cama y tomar asiento para luego al ver al frente y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que su quijada cayera cómicamente mientras su rostro mostraba el rojo más oscuro en existencia ya que frente suyo estaba kushina agachada sacando algo de ropa de un cajón de su armario y dado que solo vestía una toalla algo mojada…pues digamos que en este momento le estaba dando una vista más que buena de su vagina y trasero tanto así que tuvo que llevar una mano a su nariz para frenar el sangrado nasal para luego ponerse verde del asco ya que se le olvido donde había tenido sus manos hace unos segundos

"sochi que haces" dijo kushina mirando con duda a su hijo ya que extrañamente estaba alejando de manera temblorosa de su rostro el cual estaba un poco pálido aunque decidió no apartar la vista de su rostro ya que aún estaba desnudo y las dudas que tenía en la ducha nuevamente la asaltaban aunque por alguna razón nuevamente tenía el sentimiento como si hubiera olvidado muy importante pero decidió ignorarlo

"eh, no…no es nada" dijo no queriendo pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos segundo aunque luego recordó que estaba desnudo frente a su madre por lo que movió rápido sus manos para ocultar su miembro lo cual fue notado por la pelirroja que con un pequeño sonrojo trago duro antes de calmarse y soltar una pequeña risa

"v-vamos sochi no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnudo jeje" dijo aun con un sonrojo mientras utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar la mirada del rostro del oji azul para luego sacudirse y nuevamente mirar al armario y tomar la ropa que había escogido solo para que cayera al suelo ya que sus manos estaban temblando levemente por lo que al agacharse para recogerla para salir rápidamente e ir a su habitación y controlarse ya que no quería que su hijo se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía lastimosamente al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos olvido la realidad y a su acompañante que en estos momentos parecía un tomate por su cabello y rostro así como sus manos intentando pero fallando en ocultar su erección ya que ahora tenía una total vista aunque ahora se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes y era un pequeño objeto de color rojo que estaba incrustado en la vagina de kushina si al parecer del apuro por salir del baño a kushina se le había olvidado sacar el consolador de su interior

" _e-eso…eso rojo es u-un…un…"_ si no pudo terminar su pensamiento y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de una verdad…su madre era una pervertida!

"oye Naru-chan ten ponte…" empezó a decir la pelirroja aun agachada mientras tomaba la ropa que había dejado caer antes de mirar por encima de su hombro solo para ver a naruto mirando por debajo de la toalla con una tremenda erección "…esto" dijo el momento en que zafiro y amatista se encontraron

Durante unos segundos ninguno se movió ya que no sabían que decir o hacer ante la visara e incómoda situación que creo una gran tención que fue rota cuando kushina un poco temblorosa y con la cara casi encendida en llamas se puso de pie antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación bajo la mirada del paralizado pelirrojo que después de unos minutos solo atino a colocarse la ropa que había escogido su madre sin saber que pensar de todo

 **[-Con kushina-]**

" _él…él tenía una erección…una erección p-por mi"_ pensó kushina con la cara roja mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada de su habitación para luego soltar un tembloroso suspiro y caminar hasta su cama donde cansadamente se sentó solo para dejar salir un pequeño gemido de placer y sorpresa ya que sintió algo deslizándose entre sus pliegues para después poner una cara de horror mientras rápidamente desenvolvía la toalla y abrir las piernas

" _n-no me digan que Naru-kun me…me vio con esto dentro"_ pensó con una cara de horror total...espera desde cuando lo llamaba Naru-kun por lo que con un suspiro tembloroso simplemente saco el objeto de su interior y lanzarlo a la cama

" _ya estoy cansada de todo esto"_ pensó antes de empezar a vestirse

 **[-unos minutos después-sala del complejo uzumaki-]**

"ahora me pueden explicar que pasa" dijo kushina vestida con una simple vestido casero de color amarillo pálido mientras sentada en una silla del comedor veía a naruto y mikoto sentados frente a ella también vestidos con pantaloncillos y camisas sencillas con mikoto violeta y blanco y naruto azul y negro aunque cabe destacar que mikoto había abrazado uno de los brazos del pelirrojo mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico que ya temía por su vida ya que kushina e itachi lo veían de muy mala manera aunque kushina apartaba su vista después de unos segundos con un sonrojo lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para mikoto que la veía con algo de curiosidad

"eto…veras kaa-san lo que pasa es…que…he como te lo digo…nosotros…eh um..." dijo de manera nerviosa mientras veía hacia otro lado buscando las palabras con las cuales expresarse ganando una mirada divertida de mikoto ya que para ella él se veía muy lindo por lo que solo atino abrazar más fuerte su brazo causando que el ojiazul se sonrojara levemente y kushina viera de mala manera a mikoto además de que itachi el cual se había resignado a que no lo iban a sacar de la barrera quedara más pálido de lo normal

"Naru-kun yo les explico si" dijo mikoto callando a naruto mientras le sonreía para solo recibir un asentimiento

"mira kushina lo que sucede es que itachi-chan estaba molesto por encontrarnos teniendo sexo" dijo de manera simple logrando que todos la vieran con sus quijadas casi tocando el piso y con ojos incrédulos ante su descaro

"q-que" fue todo lo que pudo balbucear kushina totalmente descolocada mientras veía a mikoto ahora abrazaba el torso de naruto mientras sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo

"Lo que oíste somos novios que tenemos increíble sexo siempre y en el lugar que podemos después de todo dos años de hacerlo es mucho tiempo no" dijo aun sonriendo mientras todos la veían sin palabras e imitando peces fuera del agua con sus ojos totalmente abiertos

"c-cuanto" balbuceo kushina sin creer lo que sucedía

"dos años si después de todo el pequeño Naru-kun vino a mí con una erección y como buena amiga se la chupe, lamí y monte para ayudarlo jeje después de eso las cosas solo de dieron" dijo de manera inocente mientras sonreía de manera tierna solo que era dañada por la lujuria en su mirada

Después de eso todo fue silencio ya que todos estaban procesando sus palabras

Silencio que fue roto en el momento que itachi ya no pudiendo aguantar término devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estómago ya que imaginarse a su madre haciendo ese tipo de cosas era…era…el horror

Además del sonido de kushina cayendo al suelo desmayada con sus ojos en espiral mientras su nariz sangraba y una pequeña sonrisa pervertida

Ella no tuvo problemas cuando mikoto hablo de ello, no el problema vino cuando se imaginó a si misma haciendo lo que ella había dicho al pelirrojo

"ara, ara será que se me fue la mano" dijo de manera casual mikoto aun brazada al oji azul que estaba que se moría de la pena

Después de una hora y tras haber despertado a kushina y sacado a itachi de la barrera para que se diera un buen baño después de todo había caído inconsciente sobre su vomito todo continuo solo que esta vez la pelirroja decidió preguntarle a itachi aunque eso sí aun enojada con mikoto por la relación con su hijo pero dado que ella ahora era una adolecente y ver que en verdad se amaban decidió no decirle nada…al menos por ahora

Después de eso el pelinegro empezó a relatar que después de recién haber llegado esa mañana a la aldea y tras haber dado el reporte de la misión junto a su equipo se dirigió al compuesto uzumaki para descansar y ver a mikoto

 _Flash back_

"adiós Hana" dijo itachi despidiéndose de la inuzuka que se despedía desde lejos seguida de sus ninken antes de entrar en los terrenos del clan uzumaki

El compuesto uzumaki a diferencia del de los demás clanes no era muy grande solo una pequeña mansión de dos pisos de estilo tradicional con alunas decoraciones modernas dándole un aspecto único

"me pregunto cómo estará kaa-san, naruto y kushina-san" murmuro para sí mismo el pelinegro con una muy leve sonrisa mientras abría la puerta principal que gracias a un pequeño sello de seguridad en la mansión reconocía su chakra y le permitía el paso

" _que raro a esta hora usualmente kushina-san estaría preparando el desayuno"_ pensó un poco confundido pero lo desestimo a lo mejor simplemente estaba dormida por lo que simplemente se fue a su habitación en el segundo piso para cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño de seguro cuando saliera ya todos estarían en el comedor por lo que les daría una pequeña sorpresa

 **[-Mientras tanto en la habitación de mikoto-]**

" **valla así que por fin dejaste de tomar mi chakra eh** " dijo una voz grave y potente aunque lo único que podía ver era oscuridad

" **pero bueno al final de cuentas todos los humanos son iguales** " dijo nuevamente aquella voz aunque ahora podía ver unas rejas de metal con un sello de alguna clase

" **la próxima me pedirás más de eso estoy seguro pero no te acostumbres nigen (4) que muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara"** dijo otra vez solo que al final entre las rejas era posible ver un par de ojos enormes de color rojo como la sangre y que tenían su pupila como la de un gato cargados de puro odio logrando que sus ojos se abrieran de repente y vieran ese techo de madera al que ya se había acostumbrado a ver para luego parpadear un poco aturdido

" _vaya que sueño"_ pensó antes de bajar su mirada y ver el rostro de mikoto la cual dormía sobre su pecho mientras se abrazaban a es cierto había pasado la noche en la habitación de mikoto, una noche muy movida a decir verdad

"mikoto-chan, mikoto-chan despierta" dijo intentando despertarla o al menos moverla para ir a su habitación ya que no sabía que pasaría si su madre veía que no había dormido allí

"mou Naru-kun déjame dormir más después de todo estoy muy cansada" dijo haciendo un ligero mohín sin abrir los ojos logrando que el rubio suspirara sin notar la sonrisa traviesa que se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra

"aunque si me cansas es posible que me vuelva a dormir" dijo mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a acariciar la entrepierna del pelirrojo por encima de la sabana y dado que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos no hay que decir que sucedió

"ara, ara ya entusiasmado" dijo de manera inocente mikoto antes de quitarse la sabana de encima y abrir las piernas mientras empezaba jugar consigo

" _a ya que"_ fue todo lo que pensó el oji azul antes de saltarle encima para empezar un beso apasionado mientras empujaba su miembro en el interior de la pelinegra

Después de eso ambos se dedicaron a amarse y complacerse mutuamente sin sospechar lo que sucedía afuera de la habitación

" _todavía no se han levantado que raro"_ pensó un poco extrañado itachi mientras veía las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones de kushina y mikoto antes de caminar y ponerse frente al cuarto de su madre y llamar a la puerta varias veces para no recibir respuesta

Por lo que después de varios minutos de insistir y ya un poco preocupado decidió simplemente entrar esperando no molestar a su madre

"¡pero qué demonios pasa aquí!" grito sin saber que pensar ya que al abrir la puerta fue recibido por la imagen de su madre siendo penetrada por tres pelirrojos y gimiendo de gusto solo que al escuchar el grito y ver a itachi para do en la puerta con sus ojos totalmente abiertos llenos de incredulidad logro que dos de los tres pelirrojos desaparecieran en humo ya que al parecer el miedo los había acabado dejando solo a mikoto sentada en el regazo de naruto con su miembro clavado en su trasero

"i-itachi esto espera n-no es lo que piensas" dijo de manera nerviosa naruto que al ver su posición solo pudo ponerse pálido "está bien si es lo que piensas p-pero déjame explicarte si" dijo sin poder moverse por el peso de mikoto y el miedo ya que de repente el cabello d del pelinegro había oscurecido su rostro por lo que no era posible decir que sentía o pensaba

"no te preocupes naruto ya se lo que sucede…" dijo itachi llamando la atención de ambos amantes y ante sus palabras ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio que fue cortado por las siguientes palabras "… y lo que sucede es que violaste a mi madre!" termino gritando antes de que en un pequeña bola de humo su tanto apareciera en sus manos poniendo pálidos a ambos y sin perder tiempo naruto simplemente utilizo el kawarimi (5) para cambiar con cualquier cosa de la habitación de mikoto y salir corriendo perseguido por un itachi furioso que agitaba su espada destruyendo todo y mikoto que corría para asegurarse que su hijo no asesinara a su novio

 _Fin flash back_

Ante esa explicación la mente de kushina era un caos ya que una parte estaba realmente enojada con mikoto por haber abusado de su hijo pero viendo que este estaba bien con ello y demostraba gran amor hacia la pelinegra entonces no podía decir nada

Otra era feliz de que su amiga encontrara el amor así como su hijo y dado que conocía a mikoto sabía que jamás lo haría sufrir al igual que ella no sufriría por naruto

Triste al saber que su pequeño ya estaba creciendo y ahora tenía a mikoto en su vida como un apoyo

Y a pesar de que quisiera suprimirlo y negarlo sentía una pequeña punzada de celos y tristeza al ver a mikoto abrazar cariñosamente a naruto

Por lo que simplemente decidió hacer el desayuno no sin antes advertirle a la pareja de no decirle a nadie sobre su relación, al menos hasta que naruto fuera un genin y darle una pequeña amenaza de arrancarle los ojos a mikoto la cual a pesar de no ponerle mucha importancia estaba algo pálida y abrazando con nerviosismo el brazo de naruto mientras respondía todas las preguntas y quejas de itachi eso si dando algunas miradas nerviosas a kushina aunque muy en el fondo estaba confundida por todas sus acciones durante la explicación además del hecho que por alguna razón parecía triste y extrañamente…celosa?

Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento asombro absoluto la invadió a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostrara ya que ahora entendía todo desde el desmayo hasta las miradas de tristeza y celos…kushina estaba enamorada de naruto y a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas se sentirían asqueadas y/o horrorizadas por eso ella de hecho la comprendía después de todo ya conocía el pasado del clan uzumaki en el cual era normal ver a miembros enamorándose de un familiar y gracias a una pequeña alteración genética que se causaba en su ADN cambiara ligeramente por lo que los niños nacidos de su unión no sufrirían de daños o mutaciones genéticas por lo que no se le hacía raro su enamoramiento por su hijo

Y a pesar de que una pequeña parte de ella se sentía enojada de que otra mujer estuviese enamorada de su novio otra se sentía un poco aliviada porque?

Muy sencillo ya que naruto al ser el último hombre uzumaki y heredero de dicho clan tenía como responsabilidad y obligación el contraer matrimonio con tres o cuatro mujeres en el momento que fuera física y mentalmente maduro para así tener la mayor cantidad de hijos que fuera posible y así aumentar el número de los uzumaki

Y a pesar de que era cuestión de un clan ninja era obligación del hokage no dejar que un clan y activos para el pueblo desaparezcan por lo que el pelirrojo al final no tenía voz ni voto en ello

Y si kushina se volvía la segunda esposa de naruto no cavia duda de que todos serian felices y el concejo u otro clan no podrían manipular a naruto mediante sus esposas

" _bueno mi querida kushina espero que aguantes lo que te espera"_ pensó de manera un tanto maliciosa mikoto mientras veía a la pelirroja preparando el desayuno con una leve sonrisa ya ideando planes para que los dos pelirrojos demostraran su amor el uno por la otra

"…to, mikoto despierta" dijo naruto ya algo preocupado de un momento a otro mikoto se había quedado callada y no poniendo la más mínima importancia a toda las preguntas de itachi además de que se había quedado mirando a kushina mucho la extrañeza e incomodidad dela oji violeta por lo que el oji azul había intentado llamar su atención durante un buen rato causando que un pequeña gota estilo anime cayera de la nuca de mikoto después de todo era la segunda vez que se quedaba tan absorta de sus ideas que olvidaba todo a su alrededor

"perdón solo que me quede pensando algunas cosas" dijo causando que todos levantaran una ceja y la veían de forma dudosa por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema "y dime itachi-chan será que por fin me vas a dar nietos" dijo de manera cantarina y con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca logrando que el rostro del estoico uchiha quedara pálido después de todo cuando su madre se ponía a hablar de nietos era mejor la retirada por lo que sabiamente se puso de pe y decidió ayudar a kushina para así librarse de esa charla que en verdad no quería tener después de todo prefería pelear con un grupo de ninjas renegados rango S el solo que tener la charla de los nietos

"oh vamos itachi-chan no tienes que apenarte si no sabes…" dijo de manera triste que claramente era falsa y un poco burlesca que causo que itachi y naruto tuvieran el presentimiento que no les gustaría lo que iba a decir

"…ya sé que te parece si aprendes viéndonos a Naru-kun y a mi haciéndote un hermanito" dijo ahora sonriendo de manera burlesca mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al pelirrojo causando que el pelinegro quedara verde ante ese mero pensamiento lástima que al tener una mente preparada para la creación de genjutsus esta regularmente formaba las imágenes por inercia por lo que el pobre itachi termino cayendo desmayado por las imágenes de su madre teniendo sexo con el pelirrojo y dejando a naruto y kushina que había logrado escuchar con sus quijadas casi en el suelo ante sus palabras

"vamos no me vean así solo quiero que aprenda para darme nietos" dijo como si nada causando que ambos pelirrojos suspiraran, ahora menos entendían a mikoto y eso que uno era su novio que desidia mejor poner al uchiha desmayado sobre un sillón hasta que se despertara

Aunque en este momento ambos uzumaki tenían el mismo pensamiento

" _es que mikoto-chan/mikoto siempre ha sido una pervertida"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras kushina terminaba de preparar un pequeño desayuno y naruto serbia cuatro vasos de leche claro sin que ambos se vieran después de todo aún estaba en mente lo ocurrido en el cuarto del pelirrojo y sin que alguno notara el brillo en los ojos de mikoto

"ya entiendo" dijo de manera como si hubiera descubierto algo importante llamando la atención de los uzumaki que solo esperaban que no fuera otra frase pervertida que ya se estaban volviendo regulares para mikoto

"…lo que ustedes quieren es tener un trio no es así" dijo sonriendo mientras veía a los dos uzumaki que tenían la quijada por el suelo y sus ojos casi desorbitados pero eso si con un gigantesco sonrojo

Sobra decir que ese fue el desayuno más incómodo que pudo existir para kushina y naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– cadenas de sellado de diamantina

– habanero sangriento

– muerte roja

– humano

– sustitución

"Bueno hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en el cual ya podemos ver a lo lejos el lemon de kushina además de que será lo que le tiene preparado mikoto para la pobre…aunque a lo mejor y le gusta lo que le espera bueno hasta luego"


	7. Chapter 7

"naruto" – personaje hablando

" _naruto"_ – personaje pensando

" **me intrigas"** – bijus/seres sobrenaturales hablando

" _ **que tramara"**_ – bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando

 **[- -] –** lugar o momento

"Ola mis queridos lectores y si antes que empiecen a tirar tomates me disculpo por no haber actualizado mis historias recientemente ya que he estado sumamente ocupado"

"Pero aun así aquí está el siguiente capítulo de calor y si para los que se preguntan por mis otras historias también habrá actualización pero todo a su tiempo por favor ténganme e paciencia" dijo sonriendo sin notar un ojo de color lila que lo veía con detenimiento desde la puerta

"Y como lo prometido es deuda por fin aparecerá en este capítulo el lemon tan esperado de nuestra querida pelirroja" dijo sonriente sin notar como el ojo se estrechaba y lo veía de muy mala manera

Naruto y todo lo demás utilizado en esta historia no me pertenece lastimosamente ya que solo lo hago por diversión

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _te maldigo mikoto_ " pensó sumamente avergonzada y enojada kushina mientras intentaba concentrarse en su desayuno y no en los gritos de placer de su vieja amiga entre los cuales destacaba "más rápido naru-kun", "tan profundo", y cosas así, y no debía ser un genio para saber que le pasaba pero maldita sea enserio debía apagar el sello de privacidad siempre que tenían sexo?

Si tres meses habían pasado desde el día en que mikoto y naruto le habían explicado de su relación a kushina e itachi y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces

Como ejemplo que mikoto ya no se retenía en lo más mínimo a demostrar su amor por el pelirrojo claro mucho a la ira de itachi el cual entre misiones se dedicaba a entrenar a naruto o mejor dicho lo hacía sufrir de múltiples maneras aunque nada demasiado dañino…bueno a veces se controlaba ya que en algunas ocasiones el pobre uzumaki tenía que salir corriendo escapando de la espada del estoico y furioso uchiha por lo que kushina y mikoto tenían que intervenir

"Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto que le pasaba a itachi antes de salir de misión" murmuro para sí misma mientras pensaba en ello e ignoraba cada vez más los gemidos y gritos de la pelinegra…bueno casi después de todo aún tenía las mejillas rojas y mantenía sus muslos totalmente juntos…bueno digamos que si abría las piernas la silla iba a quedar sumamente mojada y no por agua

Pero aun así sus pensamientos eran verdad, itachi había estado comportándose de una manera un tanto extraña unos días antes de salir de misión ya que siempre estaba pensativo e incluso no torturo a naruto en su entrenamiento aunque no es como si alguien se quejara de esto último aunque si preocupaba un poco a todos pero el pelinegro jamás dijo algo, mas siempre ponía una pequeña sonrisa muy raras en él y caminaba para alejarse

De lo que sabía itachi había sido enviado a recolectar información a ame no kuni (1) ya que se habían generado unos muy extraños rumores de ese país pero bueno no es como si algo malo fuera suceder

Otro cambio en estos meses…bueno era el que estaba escuchando y que sabía a qué se debía después de todo hace mes y medio mikoto le había hablado del como el incesto era permitido entre clanes y que si quería podía unírseles mucho a su vergüenza y aunque quisiera negarlo una parte de ella quiso decirle que si para estar con naruto pero al final solo había salido corriendo muerta de la pena y lanzando insultos a la pelinegra la cual después de eso tomo como propósito el hacer que kushina admitiera sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo y bueno digamos que la primera cosa que hiso fue arrastrar a la pelirroja a las aguas termales privadas solo para descubrir a otra mikoto y naruto teniendo sexo mucho a la vergüenza de ambos pelirrojo y diversión de la pelinegra

" _maldita seas mikoto porque tenías que hacer eso, o al día siguiente en el baño, o después en el bosque…maldita seas mikoto"_ pensó ahora totalmente roja de vergüenza e ira dándose cuenta del hecho de que había visto a su hijo y su mejor amiga teniendo sexo todos los días desde la charla que tuvo con mikoto por lo que soltando un suspiro cansado se puso de pie y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento que estaba detrás de la pequeña mansión al menos así se desharía de la "energía extra" ya que sentía que la calentura entre sus piernas no desaparecería pronto todo sin darle la más mínima importancia a los platos sucios encima de la mesa

Entrenamiento je otra cosa que había cambiado en estos meses había tomado el habito de entrenar solo para no pensar demasiado en cómo se sentiría estar en el lugar de mikoto montando ese gran…maldita sea no otra vez

Simplemente soltó un suspiro antes de tomar una de las boken (2) que había conseguido hace muchos años pero que hasta hace unos meses desempolvo aunque tenía que admitir que era nostálgico empuñar una espada nuevamente después de todo los uzumakis no solo eran temidos por su fuinjutsu sino también por su kenjutsu y a pesar de no tener un estilo especifico aun así era muy bien sabido que enfrentar a un uzumaki en kenjutsu era una total estupidez ya que seguramente terminaría con una muerte rápida o una humillante derrota

Y hablando de kenjutsu se preguntaba cómo estaban sus aprendices yugao uzuki y hayate geko los cuales junto a kurenai yuhi habían sido el equipo genin que había dirigido en su tiempo de jounin durante la tercera guerra shinobi porque bueno si minato tenía su propio equipo por que no ella también tenía el suyo aunque muchas veces había orado agradeciendo que su equipo no sufrió el mismo destino del equipo de su fallecido esposo en el cual solo uno de los tres estudiantes sobrevivió aunque kakashi al final había quedado marcado de por vida por la muerte de rin y óbito como lo demostraba el siempre llegar tarde a todas sus reuniones en forma de no olvidar a sus compañeros y a pesar de que no lo demostraba sabía que se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte de ambos

Pero bueno se había alejado del tema pero bueno sobre su antiguo equipo yugao y hayate eran chunin actualmente con grandes posibilidades de ascender a jounin dentro de poco algo sorprendente de hecho para personas que se especializaban solo en kenjutsu después de todo el alcanzar algo así con tan solo sus espadas era algo de gran mérito ya que incluso ella utilizaba ninjutsu para complementar su repertorio pero bueno

Al igual que sus compañeros kurenai también se había especializado en una rama shinobi solo que en vez de kenjutsu fue el genjutsu en lo cual era una maestra aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros ella tenía un largo camino antes de poder ascender a jounin ya que al especializarse en el uso de ilusiones su taijutsu era algo pobre así como su ninjutsu por lo que tendría que mejorar mucho antes de poder tomar un equipo genin como era su sueño

A veces ellos la visitaban en el complejo uzumaki por lo cual ya conocían a su hijo el cual querían casi como un hermano menor sobretodo hayate el cual en más de una ocasión había dado consejos al pelirrojo de kenjutsu junto a yugao sin contar a kurenai la cual siempre que podía intentaba instruir a su hijo en genjutsu

" _bueno al menos ya estoy mejor"_ pensó mientras suspiraba aliviada por ya no sentir esa picazón y humedad en su zona más privada además ya no podía escuchar los gritos de mikoto a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse lo que indicaba que ya habían terminado con sus ejem "actividades" y por ende ya podría entrar a su casa lo cual hiso no sin antes colocar la boken en su lugar y lavarse la cara para deshacerse de un poco del sudor

Al ya estar en la sala pudo ver a mikoto tomando su desayuno aunque eso sí con una gigantesca sonrisa y sin parar de tararear una melodía feliz, había que ser un genio para saber que le sucedía o porque estaba tan feliz aunque se le hacía raro no ver a naruto pero aun así decidió encarar a mikoto

"oye mikoto sabes los sellos de privacidad que puse en tu habitación están ahí por una muy buena razón" dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía de manera forzada y con su ojo derecho temblando levemente llamando la atención de la pelinegra rejuvenecida

"oh, a buenos días kushina dormiste bien" dijo de manera efusiva y demasiado feliz mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja logrando que el enojo de la pelirroja creciera ya que no había dormido para nada bien con ese concierto de gemidos toda la noche el cual solo había parado hace poco y lo peor de todo era que estuvo toda la noche totalmente caliente y sin forma para calmarse ya que ese consolador que tenía guardado había desaparecido misteriosamente hace una semana y tenía sus sospechas

Y aunque podría conseguir otro solo con comprarlo en una de esas tiendas para mayores de la aldea la sola idea la llenaba de vergüenza después de todo que alguien la viera a ella la líder del clan uzumaki y ya con un hijo entrando en esa clase de tiendas…nada bueno saldría de eso después de todo jamás había entrado en uno de esos lugares y solo tenía o había tenido ese consolador por una broma de tsume la cual en su cumpleaños número 18 se lo había regalado

"yo…em dormí bien" dijo con una sonrisa aún más forzada que antes o al menos hasta escuchar pasos y dado que la única persona que hacía falta era su hijo una sonrisa feliz ilumino su rostro mientras se giraba a las escaleras solo para ver al pelirrojo vestido con pantalón bastante holgado de color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con el espiral uzumaki en rojo en las mangas aunque cabe destacar que era un poco grande para el además de caminar con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo lo cual causo curiosidad en la pelirroja y diversión en mikoto

"hola sochi, sucede algo" saludo kushina con una sonrisa aunque curiosa ya que no era para nada normal que su hijo estuviera de mal humor en la mañana y menos después de dormir con mikoto claro mucho a su enojo y celos

"ah, eh hola kaa-san y no te preocupes" dijo el pelirrojo mientras movía discretamente la camisa para cubrir su entrepierna lo cual no noto kushina pero si mikoto la cual le dedico una sonrisa con un guiño mucho a su frustración

Ya que en toda la noche por culpa de mikoto no había podido tener más de tres orgasmos ya que ella siempre lograba llevarlo casi hasta el final para luego simplemente sacar su miembro de su interior y volver a comenzar todo por lo cual no era sorprendente que ahora mismo estuviera con una tremenda erección y mucha frustración por toda la noche y con eso no tuvo otra opción más que ocultar su erección con un pantalón holgado y una camisa un poco grande

Después de eso naruto y mikoto desayunaron en tranquilidad en compañía de kushina la cual hacia ligeros comentarios a ambos pero sobre todo a su hijo algo que noto mikoto y sonrió discretamente ya que también noto las pequeñas miradas de añoranza y amor que le dirigía al varón al parecer su plan si estaba funcionando

"Por cierto Naru-chan dime recuerdas la vez que fuimos a ese lago que encontró mikoto" dijo la pelirroja sonriente mientras recordaba el divertido día causando que la sonrisa de mikoto aumentara levemente y naruto parara en seco unos segundos lo antes de sonreír de manera un tanto forzada que lastimosamente noto kushina por lo que le dedico una mirada curiosa

"eh, si kaa-san porque preguntas" dijo aun sonriendo nerviosamente bajo la mirada de su madre que después de unos segundos simplemente volvió a sonreír felizmente lo que llama mucho la atención de los dos

"simple sochi, mañana iremos a nadar todo el día en ese lago" dijo alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y vitoreaba con sus brazos logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera de igual forma y la pelinegra lanzara un gemido triste lo cual llamo la atención de ambos pelirrojos que preguntaron que sucedía

"es que se me asigno una misión de escolta para mañana y no podré ir con ustedes, no podríamos ir a nadar otro día?" pregunto con esperanza que rápidamente desapareció al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de kushina

"no, no iremos otro día iremos mañana y así mi Naru-kun y yo no tendremos que soportar tus perversidades" dijo aun sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus caderas después de todo ella ya se había enterado de la misión de mikoto que ahora como chunin realizaría por lo que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para estar a solas con su Naru-kun…después de ese pensamiento su cara tomo un tinte rojo por lo que rápidamente se sentó mientras miraba al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos que la veían con curiosidad o en el caso de mikoto diversión después de todo ella si había notado como había llamado al pelirrojo y creía saber que estaba pesando

" _hay kushina puede no te hayas dado cuenta pero ya casi termino mi plan y a pesar de que mañana no estaré allí me encargare de que muestres tus sentimientos por Naru-kun_ " pensó con diversión mientras veía a la pelirroja que ahora hablaba nuevamente con su hijo

Después de eso los tres se la pasaron entreteniéndose ya sea hablando entre sí o entrenando en fuinjutsu en el caso de naruto el cual cada cierto tiempo recibía concejos de kushina o haciendo cualquier cosa que pudieran para entretenerse sin tener que salir de los terrenos uzumaki porque bueno digamos que el mismo día en que el hokage y el consejo se habían enterado del "chakra rejuvenecedor" como ellos lo llamaban y a pesar de que el hokage había prohibido hablar de ello al final un concejal boquifloja había terminado diciéndolo todo

Unos días después todo konoha se había enterado

Medio mes después gran parte de hi no kuni se había enterado como sabían fácil una gran cantidad de nobles y gente adinerada de todo el país habían aparecido en el pueblo pidiendo que les vendieran o utilizaran en ellos ese chakra

Poco después gente de otros países empezaron a aparecer por lo mismo por lo que por órdenes del hokage naruto debía quedarse en los terrenos uzumaki como precaución ya que no querían correr riesgos de que pudiera llevarse a cabo algún tipo de secuestro lo que kushina asintió gustosa e incluso mejoro y creo más sellos de seguridad en todo el complejo uzumaki y bueno digamos que el ultimo equipo ninja que intento irrumpir en la mansión fue encontrado una mañana inmovilizados por los sellos de gravedad y chamuscados por los sellos electicos por lo que podría decirse con certeza que de todo konoha la mansión uzumaki era el lugar más seguro

A pesar de que el pelirrojo empezó a extrañar ya sus amigos ya que no podía ir salir de los terrenos de su clan por ende no podía ir a la academia, claro en ocasiones kiba, chouji y shikamaru venían a jugar y hablar con él además de ino de quien se había vuelto amigo en ese tiempo y que siempre traía consigo unas cuantas semillas de flores raras que lograba conseguir además de que había empezado a admirar a kushina y mikoto después de hablar por primera vez con ellas ya que según la rubia quería ser como ellas cuando creciera o en sus palabras una mujer que se viera genial y que peleara genial mucho al orgullo de ambas aunque luego se desanimaron al saber que de hecho ino era una fan-girl por lo que siempre que los visitaba intentaban que entrenara más y se tomara su carrera shinobi mas enserio lo cual no progresaba mucho pero bueno ya sabían que tomaría tiempo pero aun así no se rendirían después de todo no querían que la pobre niña terminara muriendo en su primera misión o incluso que terminara en un destino peor que la muerte

" _pensándolo bien tal vez tenga que hablar con hiruzen"_ pensó kushina mientras veía a su hijo que hacia un dibujo de mikoto junto a un árbol de sakura después de todo puede que la academia no les enseñe algunas cosas a las kunoichis pero ella bien podría enseñárselas como los jutsus anti violación ya que aparte de entrenar, ser líder del clan y estar con su hijo no tenía mucho que hacer además ella bien podría poner algo de sentido en todas esas fan-girls

Si así paso el resto del día con los tres divirtiéndose

 **[-Al día siguiente-]**

"creo que ya es hora de que me valla" dijo mikoto mientras terminaba de cerrar la cremallera de su chaleco táctico que la identificaba como chunin

Ahora estaba vestida con unas saldalias ninja negras blindadas, pantalones anbu negros que terminaban atados por vendas en sus tobillos además de una camisa de malla manga larga debajo de una camisa azul manga corta y su chaleco táctico verde sin olvidar el porta kunais atado por vendas en su muslo derecho y la banda ninja en su frente de color azul oscuro y la espada corta en su espalda de mango negro

Además de que su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo después de todo no era tan tonta como para salir de misión con el cabello suelto

Sin saber que en algún lugar de konoha cierta estudiante de academia de cabello rosado estornudo

"cuídate y suerte en tu misión" dijo kushina sonriendo al lado de naruto mientras se despedían de mikoto "bueno sochi vamos preparar todo para irnos a nadar" dijo nuevamente mientras empezaba a caminar a la cocina para luego notar que mikoto de hecho no se había ido todavía y de hecho se había acercado con un pequeño pergamino en mano

"por cierto como sabía que irían les prepare algo de ropa y comida" dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el pergamino a kushina quien veía con escepticismo y mucha duda el pergamino así como naruto y estaba a punto de rechazarlo pero la pelinegra hablo primero

"mira sé que lo de la vez pasado fue mi culpa bien…{suspiro}…solo tómalo como un lo siento" dijo antes de tomar la mano de kushina y poner el pergamino en ella y luego desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de humo dejando a los dos pelirrojos viendo con curiosidad el mencionado pergamino por lo que con un suspiro y algo dudosa kushina decidió abrirlo en el piso antes de decir "kai"(3) y poner algo de chakra en el sello para que dejara salir un poco de humo que al despejarse mostrara dos bentos(4) algo grandes y muy bien empacados, unas bebidas como jugo y te y lo que más llamo la atención de ambos fue esa pequeña caja que al abrirla se llevaron una grata sorpresa aunque más para kushina al ver dos trajes de baño un pantaloncillo para naruto de color rojo con llamas negras y para kushina un traje de baño de color verde de una pieza bastante modesto y para nada provocativo con un rombo mostrando parte de su espalda

"supongo que ya nos podemos ir" dijo naruto con una sonrisa para recibir un alegre "si" de kushina que rápidamente puso todo nuevamente en el pergamino e ir sus respectivas habitaciones por sus cosas

 **[-Varios minutos después en el lago-]**

Ya vestidos con sus trajes de baño y listos ambos madre e hijo empezaron a divertirse nadando, haciéndose bromas uno al otro, guerras de agua las cuales kushina ganaba ya que al ser una maestra en el suiton (5) así siguieron aunque cabe destacar que de vez en cuando ambos terminaban abrazándose y perdiéndose unos segundos en los ojos del otro unos segundos o en ocasiones naruto daba miradas disimuladas a los grandes pechos y trasero de kushina para luego sacudirse esas ideas pensando que estaba mal sin saber que de hecho kushina también le daba esas miradas solo que dirigidas a su entrepierna y cuerpo ya que a pesar de solo ser un niño de casi diez años tenía una estructura fuerte con un poco de musculo y así siguieron hasta la hora del almuerzo donde probaron esos bentos que de hecho eran bastante buenos acompañados de las bebidas

Ya unas pocas horas después se podían ver a ambos recostados en el pasto al lado del lago descansando pero eso si sumamente felices sobretodo kushina al ver como había resultado todo

Pasar tiempo a solas con su hijo y divertirse

Tener una muy buena comida

Y tener un traje de baño que fuera bueno y que no fuera como ese último y que fuera modesto aunque tenía que admitir que este tenía sus curiosidades

" _como por ejemplo para que eran esos pedazos de tela"_ pensó un poco extrañada mientras veía su cuerpo o más específicamente sus pezones y vagina donde se encontraban las dichos objetos después de todo cuando se lo estaba colocando había descubierto que por dentro el traje tenía unos rectángulos de tela que quedaban justamente sobre sus zonas más privadas pero bueno mientras no expusieran nada no se quejaba pensó para sí misma para luego voltear a su derecha y sonreír al ver a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente y no pudo evitar estirar una mano y acariciar una de sus mejillas para luego abrazarlo de manera feliz y luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

"te amo sochi" murmuro sonriente para si misma mientras seguía viendo al menor y no sabía porque pero había empezado a besar repetidamente su mejilla para luego ver tentativamente sus labios y acercarse bueno era normal que se besaran no, eran madre e hijo por lo que con ese pensamiento movió rápidamente su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran en un suave beso antes de separarse y volver a besarlo solo que esta vez de manera más apasionada así repitió varias veces besando cada vez más apasionada que la anterior

"sochi…mmhh…no puedo creer haga esto pero…pero…" dijo mientras empezaba a besar la mandíbula y bajar a su pecho besándolo "…pero yo he estado tan sola…mmhhmm…y siempre estas con mikoto…" siguió mientras empezaba a bajar por su estómago hasta llegar a los pantaloncillos " siempre con mikoto clavándole…" dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa para nada común en ella mientras empezaba a bajar los pantaloncillos y sin que lo supiera liberaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra que causaba que su traje de baño empezara a tener unos pequeños desgarros "…este gran pene que solo debería ser de kaa-san" dijo mientras terminaba de bajar los pantalones y su traje de baño se desgarraba por completo mostrando que sus pezones y vagina estaban cubiertos por unos diminutos pedazos de tela aunque ella no puso atención en ello sino en la entrepierna del pelirrojo dormido la cual veía con hambre y lujuria y que no tardo en atacar con su lengua logrando que el pelirrojo gimiera dormido

" _incluso mi Naru-kun sabe bien"_ pensó mientras seguía lamiendo antes de abrir su boca e introducir el miembro poco a poco " _qu-que sensación…yo…yo…me encanta¡"_ pensó feliz y hambrienta mientras empezaba a subir y bajar sacando el pene del pelirrojo antes de volver a meterlo todo y repetir la acción logrando que naruto gimiera dormido

Ella no sabía porque pero una pequeña voz le decía que no debía hacer esto pero en cambio su cuerpo se movía lleno de placer y calor al tener el miembro del pelirrojo totalmente en su boca y su vagina picaba y ardía por atención no lo soportaba quería. No necesitaba a su Naru-kun haciéndole todas esas cosas que siempre fantaseo por lo que con ese pensamiento aumento la velocidad tomando todo el miembro sin notar como los pedazos de tela que estaban en sus zonas privadas empezaban a caer poco a poco hasta el momento en que naruto con un gemido mayor movió inconscientemente sus caderas enterrando su miembro y dejando salir una gran cantidad de semen en la garganta de kushina quien con los ojos llorosos y cristalinos dejaba salir gorgoteos mientras tragaba todo el blanquecino liquido

Para naruto todo estaba un poco confuso un momento estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol al lado de su madre para luego sentir mucho sueño y al siguiente despertó sintiendo un gran placer en su entrepierna y al abrir los ojos se llevó la sorpresa mas gran de su vida como lo demostraban sus ojos atónitos y su boca abierta a mas no poder después de todo hay estaba kushina vestida solo con unos pequeños pedazos de tela que solo cubrían sus partes más privadas y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y lo peor de todo estaba chupando su pene con hambre

Jamás ni en sus más raros y salvajes sueños se habría imaginado despertar de esta manera

"p-pero qué demonios, que haces kaa-san" dijo casi gritando el pelirrojo mientras intentaba moverse del firme agarre que tenía la pelirroja sobre el intentando ignorar por completo el orgasmo que estaba teniendo solo para fallar ya que ella había utilizado su chakra para reforzar sus brazos y mantener al menor en su lugar por lo que con vergüenza naruto movió su rostro sonrojado para no ver a kushina aun prendida de su miembro aunque si podía sentir su mirada incesante o cual solo lo avergonzaba aún mas

Después de unos segundos kushina retiro el miembro de su boca mientras tragaba todo el semen que quedaba en su boca o que había caído en su rostro todo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de lanzar gemidos de gusto lo cual lograban poner a naruto aún más avergonzado y a pesar de que quisiera negarlo aún más excitado

"es bueno que por fin despiertes sochi…" empezó kushina por fin hablando de manera serena pero aun sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar al menor llamando la atención de naruto que ladeando levemente su rostro enrojecido miro a los ojos de la mujer sobre el encontrando una extraña mezcla entre amor, cariño, lujuria y…diversión?

"k-kaa-san q-que es lo que haces" pregunto nuevamente a la mujer que simplemente tarareo un poco antes de empezar a subir por su cuerpo hasta que ambos rostros estaban uno frente al otro todo mientras mantenía un férreo pero suave apreté sobre su miembro

"que hago eh" dijo de manera suave antes de sonreír de una manera un tanto maliciosa "lo que hago es reclamar lo que es mío" dijo nuevamente antes de acercar su rostro a su cuello y empezar a lamerlo para luego pasar a su mentón y por ultimo sus labios dejando en shock al menor "y quiero que entiendas algo desde ahora…" dijo nuevamente ahora empezando a masajear el miembro del menor por lo que este dejaba salir ligeros gemidos

"..que esto…"dijo sin parar de mover su mano arriba y abajo sobre el miembro del pelirrojo "me pertenece entiendes" dijo de manera maliciosa y con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de dejarse caer sobre naruto y juntar sus labios de manera hambrienta y salvaje dejando en shock nuevamente al menor el cual fue aprovechado por ella para introducir su lengua en su boca

" _m-maldita sea…sé que esto está mal…pero…pero se siente tan bien"_ pensó naruto intentando no devolver el beso francés que estaba teniendo con su madre pero con el gran estímulo en su miembro y sus pechos con su piel hacían sus pensamientos eran un tanto nublosos hasta el momento que kushina moviendo un poco su rostro profundizando un poco más su lengua y aumento la velocidad en su mano logrando que naruto lanzara gemidos ahogados por varios minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos noto como los pequeños trozos de tela en el cuerpo de kushina se habían caído mostrando a la pelirroja en toda su gloria totalmente desnuda aunque al final naruto no pudo aguantar más y lanzando un gemido ahogado justo cuando su miembro dejo salir una gran cantidad de semen que los cubrió a ambos

"ah mira tanto semen" dijo kushina sin aliento después de separar sus labios y mirar de manera lujuriosa el líquido blanco que estaba sobre el pelirrojo que no tardo en atacar con su lengua para recogerlo hasta dejarlo limpio y luego pasar a limpiarse a sí misma recogiendo todo el semen con sus dedos y llevarlo a su boca todo bajo la atónita mirada de naruto

" _sé que está mal pero…eso fue caliente"_ pensó un tanto nervioso por lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando porque eso estaba mal…no? Simplemente sacudió la cabeza e intento ponerse de pie y lo había logrado de no ser porque kushina nuevamente le había saltado encima

"oh pero a dónde vas sochi si kaa-san aun te necesita" dijo de manera infantil y con un pequeño sonrojo antes de ponerse a horcadas sobre naruto y alinea el miembro con su vagina mucho al sombro de naruto después de todo no podían hacer eso

"¡e-espera kaa-san!" grito intentando para a kushina que no haciendo caso introdujo todo el miembro de un solo empuje ganando u gemido de ambos para luego de manera veloz empezar a montarlo

"ahh…naru-chan si…aaahhh que eres grande" gimió de gusto la pelirroja que con la lengua casi colgando y un pequeño sonrojo seguía con su empuje y aunque naruto quisiera negarlo eso le parecía sumamente sexy y erótico además de que el interior de kushina era tan caliente, mojado y apretado que realmente estaba utilizando toda su voluntad para no empezar empujar dentro de ella y lamentablemente su voluntad estaba empezando a flaquear como lo demostraban sus manos las cuales habían empezado a masajear las caderas de kushina

" _ahh maldición_ " pensó de forma derrotada antes de simplemente empezar a mover sus caderas mucho al gusto de kushina

"sii…ahh…asi se hace sochi…ahhhmm…llena a kaa-san…uhmm…con tu pene" dijo kushina entre gemidos de placer mientras amentaba aún más la velocidad al igual que naruto para coincidir con la pelirroja así varios minutos después llenos de gemidos de gusto ambos terminaron llegando al clímax con kushina casi gritando de gusto cuando tuvo su orgasmo

" _n-no puedo terminar adentro"_ pensó apuradamente naruto que haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no terminar dentro de kushina intentaba sacar su miembro solo para fallar ya que ella se había abrazado con piernas y brazos a él permitiendo que todo el semen terminara dentro de su vagina logrando arrancarle otro orgasmo a la pelirroja que se desplomo respirando agitada sobre naruto que aún no se creía nada de lo que había acabado de suceder ni mucho menos que le había gustado lo peor de todo era que en este momento tenía a kushina sobre el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa y alineaba nuevamente su miembro en su vagina…

"… _espera que"_ pensó antes de palidecer por la sonrisa maliciosa o las pequeñas risillas que dejaba salir la pelirroja, si señoras y señores ese día kushina había descubierto a su pervertida interior

" _perdóname miko-chan"_ fue el último pensamiento coherente del pelirrojo mientras veía una gran sombra de cabello rojo y sonrisa pervertida cernirse sobre el

Minutos después podían escucharse gemidos de placer de ambos pelirrojos en todo el claro

 **[-En algún lugar de hi no kuni-]**

"a-aachuuu" se escuchó en uno de los tantos caminos de la capital de hi no kuni "jejeje creo que alguien está hablando o pensando en mi" dijo cierta uchiha mientras con una sonrisa caminaba por la transitada carretera y esperaba que ese alguien fuera su querido pelirrojo

" _aunque en este momento debe estar pensando en otra cosa jejeje"_ pensó de una manera un tanto pervertida mientras dejaba salir ligeras risitas imaginando a ciertos pelirrojos en posiciones dignas de una película para adultos, logrando que todos a su alrededor la vieran de manera dudosa sobre todo las mujeres ya que no sabían que hacer en caso de mujer pervertida por lo que simplemente decidieron alejarse lo más posible de ella

" _ahh ya quiero estar en konoha y poder unírmeles"_ pensó la pelinegra mientras caminaba sonriente ya que había terminado su misión por lo que para mañana estaría en casa y podría ver a su querido Naru-kun y avergonzar a más no poder a kushina con lo sucedido así con una sonrisa sonrojada emprendió su caminata todo sin que notara como una persona vestida con un manto negro con nubes rojas y sombrero de paja que ocultaba sus rasgos la veía desde las sombras que al levantar la mirada dejo ver unos ojos rojos con tres comas que giraban lentamente alrededor de la pupila

" _por fin te encontré…kaa-san"_ pensó mientras discretamente empezaba a seguir a la pelinegra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

= país de la lluvia

= espada de madera tradicional japonesa utilizada para el entrenamiento

= liberar

= comida japonesa preparada para llevar

= elemento agua

"Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 7 y que espero que les haya gustado después de todo me tomo tiempo pensarlo y escribirlo además de los problemas de inspiración pero aun así lo publique" dijo sonriente White mientras veía a la cámara sin notar como la puerta tras el empezaba a abrirse lentamente y sin ruido dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello azulado corte estilo hime y ojos lila que veia de no muy buena manera al escritor

"bueno nuevamente como dije por fin el tan esperado lemon de kushina y que espero y sea de su agrado jeje bueno no vemos en el proxi..."

"Perdón White-san" dijo una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiéndolo logrando que diera vuelta

"eh, hinata?" pregunto extrañado por la presencia de la peliazul que con una sonrisa amable que por alguna razón le daban mala espina estaba parada frente a el…cerrando la puerta

"si White-san vera quería ver algo que usted dijo" logrando que una de las cejas del pelinegro se alzara con curiosidad "vera usted dijo que el naruhina era su pareja mas odiada" dijo mientras un aura negra empezaba a cubrirla logrando asustar al autor que discretamente buscaba una ruta de escape solo para encontrarse con una ventana cerrada "y además pone a mi querido Naru-kun con unas ancianas por eso es que he venido a eh "hablar" con usted" continuo mientras su byakugan se activaba y sus manos empezaban a brillar logrando que White empezara a cuestionarse que hacer

Minutos después se pudo escuchar como un vidrio se rompía y el grito

"cuidado abajo"

Si se le olvido que estaba en un tercer piso

…hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
